The Gamer: Her Star-Hunting Journey
by KamenRiderHarmony
Summary: What to do when you find yourself with the body of your favourite character in another world? Do you live your life peacefully or do you look for adventure? well let me tell you something, whatever it happens in this journey, the only thing I know its that Mashu Kyrielight is no one's Harem girl!. this is an FGO/DxD crossover with The gamer elements I hope you like it
1. The First Step

_**First of all thank you for taking the time to read this little fic of mine, English is not my first language but I love it and when I decided that I wanted to write this I chose to write it in it, as such you can expect to find grammatical mistakes inside here but I hope that it won't stop you from enjoying my work. This idea was inspired by my nearly 10 years of fanfiction reading and the amazing work of too many writers for my to properly name and I hope that you really enjoy it. I'll love to hear any advice or criticism that you want to offer in the comments and why out further ado the disclaimer **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own neighter fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

If you were to ask Al what he thought of his last moments alive his answer would be along the lines of "sudden but It could be worse".

It was a fairly normal Monday night, taking the subway back home from college Al was passing the time by playing his Fate grand order. He decided to read some of his favourite Servants profiles after running out of Ap when suddenly the train lurched violently. He lost his footing and felt his head hit something hard before everything went dark.

A second or so later Al found himself seemingly floating in the middle of nowhere. Vast and all-consuming darkness stretched around him, he couldn't see his own hands in front of him let alone if there was anything around him.

'_Oookay, where am I?'_ he thought to himself with a strange calmness that didn't correspond to the seemingly unnatural situation he found himself in. Before he could ponder on that thought a bright light shined in front of him.

**[Congratulation, you died.]** Read the golden letters that appeared before him. **[If you can see this message then you have been chosen for a second chance to live your life in a different world with the power of The Gamer.]**

'_What?'._

**[The power of the Gamer allows its user to live life as if it was a game with stats, skills and everything in between. regrettably, your original word is incompatible with this power so you will be moved to a random world across the multiverse to start your journey.] **

'_What?!'._

**[As an extra assurance to increase your compatibility with your new life and power set some of your personal information will be permanently and irreversibly scramble,] **

'_WHAT?!'._

**[BUT do not worry for in exchange you will receive a boon in the form of a new avatar taken from a random selection of your favourite characters, granting you access to their skills and abilities so that you may start this particular and wacky adventure with a bit of a headstart. Also, a New gamers pack with a set of 'basic' amenities will be added to your inventory to facilitate your initial transition.]**

'_Wait a second?! What does any of this mean, Scrambled personal info? Avatar? I don't understand!'_ he tried to scream at the floating letters only now realising that he didn't have a voice or even a mouth to be able to.

**[No time to explain, your new adventure in the Life of the Gamer starts now, I really hope you read the webtoon or at the very least a fanfiction using this mechanic or this is going to be really confusing for you.]**

**[initialiing the game in 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1]**

**[Good luck, Protagonist.]**

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

The moment they open their eyes again the scenery had changed once more. They were laying on a soft surface in the middle of some kind of room, a fairly normal beige couch and a living room respectively, judging by their peripheral vision. Before any other observations could be made a new golden text appeared before them.

**[Transfer to start location complete.]**

**[Hello gamer and welcome to the tutorial of the game system, our first order of business is to finalize the setting of your avatar so let's get to that please think 'status' to continue] **read the new message. By the time their eyes reach the word 'status' they could fell a strange tingling feeling wash over them.

{STATUS}

**[Status]**

**[Name: ?]**

**[Lv:1]**

**[Class: The Gamer]**

**[Establishing a connection to the avatar… status updated] **a sharp pain pierced their head. A sharp pain _**pierced**_.

A sharp pain pierced her head, leaving her dazed while she tried to alleviate by massaging the forehead with her hand. Suddenly she stopped, her body frozen stiff with realization when her mind finally seems to clear off a previously unknown heaviness and began to process her situation.

'_ok, what just happen? I remember dying and then these floating letters seem to tell me that I'm somehow in a game. I woke up here and I couldn't remember anything, in fact, I don't even know my name or what I look like, does this has something to do with the whole information scrambling thing?' _A new message from the game appeared in front of her eyes but she ignores it.

'_Also it seems that only knowledge about myself is missing other things like basic math or grammar it's still "there" for a lack of better term. But I can't help but feel like I'm missing something' _realizing that the ignored text had disappeared during while she was centring herself, and noticing a little blinking dot in the lower right corner of her vision she rises from the couch and takes in her surroundings.

The small living room she previously noted turned out to be a small one-room apartment. Apart from the couch, she could see a small coffee table in front of her, to her right she could see a window with closed drapes and a regular queen-sized bed lying underneath covered with a purple sheat. The left she sees a half-wall that divides the living from a little and apparently stocked kitchen area, a little hallway to the side reveals what she somehow already knows it's the exit of the apartment and the doorway into the bathroom.

'_looks like one of those generic anime homes that the highschool main character lives in without parental supervision' _she thinks to herself. Deciding to pay attention to the little notification at the corner of her eyes the golden letters appear ones more in front of her. She starts to read the message only to stop after the first couple of lines. Her eyes widen in disbelief and she quickly sprints to the bathroom, the letters ones more collapsing into their little corner.

Reaching the bathroom she finally views her avatar, her body, in amazement and disbelieve. She hesitantly raises a hand to touch her shoulder-length hair, watching as the person in the mirror copies her movements perfectly. Wide expressive purple eyes watch her from the other side as a pale hand softly treads her fingers trou her light lavender locks.

'_I don't remember anything personal about my self but I'm quite certain that this wasn't my reflection before.' _She thought with confidence that didn't reflect on her expression, after all the disbelieving face of Mashu Kyrielight was staring back at her. After some time of inner contemplation, the girl is able to remove her sight from her astonished reflection and once more concentrate on her fateful companion, the little yellow dot.

**[ Status ]**

**Name: Mashu Kyrielight**

**Lvl 1**

**Primary Class: The Gamer**

**Secondary Class: Sealed**

**Hp: 100%**

**Mp:100%**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: F**

**Endurance: F**

**Agility: F**

**Mana: F**

**Luck: F**

**NP: ?**

**Primary Class Skills:**

** Gamer`s Mind: EX**

** Gamer`s Body: EX**

**Secondary Class Skills: (Sealed)**

**Personal Skills: N/A**

**Noble Phantasm: Sealed**

There were many questions and thoughts going through Mashu's head at that moment, and her status certainly wasn't helping in answering them, but the most surprising thing of this whole situation to her was that she wasn't panicking like she thought she should. All of it seems like a feverish dream or some kind of hallucination. Only, She Knew it was real; it was happening and somehow that sense of certainly let her accept the current possibility.

'_it's like something out of a manga or a fanfiction, the main character dies and finds herself for a lack of better term Isekaied while gaining amazing reality breaking powers only…'_

Her status was really strange for the situation, it was using the servant parameters of the nasuverse but wasn't the point of being the Gamer grinding your numbers into heaven high? Her's weren't numbers at all, hell apart from her level, even her HP and MP where percentual instead of numerical. Also, her servant parameters were lower than the nasuverse baseline, what the hell was Rank F? shouldn't Rank E be the lowest. Mashu was her avatar according to the game and the fact that she could honestly say, even in her mind, that she was Mashu Kyrielight was a whole other can of worms.

Taking notice of her little gold light blinking in the corner of her eyes, she decided to focus on it.

'_maybe reading the instructions will answer some of my questions, What a shocking turn of events' _Mashu thought sarcastically as the letters once more appear before her

**[This Is your Status it serves as a summary of your skills, stats and current condition. Concentrating on different parts of it will give you a description of that part. You may try this but until the tutorial is completed some piece of the status may be unavailable]**

Focusing on her status one more she concentrated on one of the usual suspects you could say.

**[Gamer's Mind(Ex):** **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants immunity to mental attacks.]**

**[Next order of businesses is your skills themselves, the ones available at the start of your adventure are passive in nature but once you gain access to active skills a tutorial message will explain the details. To continue with the tutorial please think or say 'inventory']**

Seeing the railroading for what it was, Mashu decided to push on through the tutorial and just keep adding her questions in a mental list for the end.

{inventory}

With a mental command, the letters disappear from sight as some kind of golden translucent tablet takes their place. It was divided into two sides, on the left, an equipment tab out of a classical RPG. With different slots corresponding to parts of her body in which items seem to already be displaying.

**[Inventory]**

**Equipment:**

** Head: Purple-rimmed glasses **

** Chest: Chaldeas Uniform Shirt And Jacket (Mashu Variant)**

** Legs: Chaldeas Uniform Skirt (Mashu Variant)**

** Feet: Chaldeas Uniform Shoes (Mashu Variant)**

It was a little minimalistic, to be honest, but she let it slide as she focuses on the right panel of her inventory. It was a grid of 16 by 8 all of the slots were empty except for the top left one, inside of it was a little warped present box. By concentrating on it the box disappeared only to materialize out of thin air in her hands.

**[ The Gamer's Starter Pack]**

Before she could comprehend the implications of the first physical evidence of her nature as the new gamer a new set of golden letters danced in front of her eyes

**[ Your inventory allows you to collect different items and reagents as well as manage your equipment. The box in your hands contains the majority of the boon given to you alongside your new body as the new gamer, to continue please open the box]**

Mashu opened **[The Gamer's Starter Pack] **and before she could see what's inside the box and its contents vanished like how it appeared only to be replaced by a new notification.

**[Background Package has been added to the inventory]**

**[Mysterious letter has been added to the inventory]**

**[**_**Crystallized Lore(Mashu Kyrielight) has been added to the inventory]**_

**[Mystic Code: Chaldea has been added to the inventory]**

**[Kuoh Academy uniform has been added to the inventory]**

**[Kuoh apartment key has been added to the inventory]**

**[100,000 yen has been added to the inventory]**

'_wait…'_

**[This items here are the content of your starter pack, the Background package is a manilla folder filled with all the documentation and paperwork need for you to assimilate yourself with your new life, know that copies of some of this and a proper paper trail have been set up by the game to assure that no complication surface from a background check.]**

'_wait a second…'_

**[The mysterious letter is a quest item and it will be used in the 'Quests' tutorial, later on, likewise, the Crystallized Lore (Mashu Kyrielight) will trigger its own tutorials and explanations on use.]**

'_What did it say on the uniform and the key again?'_

**[The rest of the items are pieces of equipment that you can check over and use at your leisure. You have been given a balance of initial funds to tie you over till you find an alternate source of income.]**

The notification continued but Mashu was no longer paying it any attention.

Kuoh

Kuoh Academy

As in 'previously all-girls but recently went mixed' Kuoh academy?

As in 'we don't expulse for or try to stop students from engaging in sexual harassment' Kuoh Academy?

As in Gathering ground of supernatural beings and gravity-defying breast Kuoh?!

She was in Goddammed Highschool DxD. And there was only one word, one curse, that a self-respecting Fate Fanfiction fan could possibly use to express her frustration in this particular moment before proceeding to consider all facts and implications of her current situation.

"Zelretch Damm it"


	2. (Not) Alone

_**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of 'The Gamer: Her Star-Hunting Journey'. First of all, I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my first fanfic. Seeing the statistics and reading all the comments you left me has been an inspiration, I will have aa author note at the end to address the comments and leave some insight on the chapter but I just wanted to thank you all for the support. Now without furder ado, let's get the disclaimer out of the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Taking a deep breath and letting it out after her little episode, Mashu finally leaves the bathroom behind as she walked back to the couch trying to calm herself. She remembers how before all this happened she would make silly jokes in an attempt to keep her troubles away whenever she was bothered by something. Not only hasn't it worked but it makes here realize something even worse.

'_Don't know which is worse, my messed up memories or the fact that I can fell my frustration not affecting my thought process.'_

Her memories were as if someone had tried to make a puzzle of famous artwork by using parts from 3 different models of that artwork manufactured by the same company. Sure the end result may look the same and the pieces were cut by the same machines so the pieces fit, but you could tell the differences.

She has the memories of her playing FGO as the more solid and complete set of memories, the story, the servants she summoned, the grind to level their skills, the elation at finally reaching bond level 10 with her favourites and many others things. All of it and more there.

Her personal memories of her previous life where the lesser set, apart from her knowledge of many diverse things that she had learned over the years anything personal beyond some little personality quirks was completely gone.

And finally, the memories of Mashu Kyrielight were there too. They felt distant and half-forgotten but there were there, little flashes at the back of her mind, which was more than she could say form her last life.

The worse of it all was the difficulty of telling them apart in some points. An example would be her memories of the servants in Chaldea. Emiya was a great cook, she knows this, she remembers it. But was that her memories as Mashu tasting his cooking or was it her memories of playing the game and all the times that Emiya's cooking abilities were commented on by an event. Hell, she remembers reading fanfiction and all the time she spent at fan forums on the internet, did she truly 'remembered' his cooking as good or was it the 'knowledge' of how much his cooking was hyped by the fandom that was messing her perception.

Mashu couldn't really tell the difference and it honestly scared her a little. Which in on itself brings its own set of problems.

Reaching the couch where she woke what felt like ages ago she let herself fall back onto it. Keeping her hands occupied by slowly cracking each of her fingers Mashu considered her situation as she ignored her little notification light trying to get her attention.

The gamer's mind, one of the skills that she had at her disposal was concerning in itself. Even if she could fell her emotions there seems to be a barrier, for a lack of a better term, between her mind and her feelings. This wasn't bad theoretically speaking, not letting her feelings cloud her judgment was a boon but that kind of cold logic wasn't something Mashu wanted Afterall she been through. Or at least remembers being through.

Letting out a sigh she stops her hands and returns her attention to completing the tutorial. There was not much she could do to change these problems so she will try to ignore them for the moment and push forward.

'_after all, using humour and procrastination to ignore her problems was something she remembers being good at.'_ She thought with a sarcastic smile on her face while focusing her mind on the faithful little light that was still blinking at the edge of her sight. The notification dissipates and a new set of letters appear before her.

**[This concludes the basic control tutorial. Other tutorials will be triggered by specific actions when needed. Upon competition of the basic control tutorial a new feature has been unlocked]**

**[Minimap unlocked]**

Mashu blinked her eyes at the notification. With a thought similar to how she accessed her status and inventory the minimap appeared. At the top left corner of her eyes, there was now a translucent circle not dissimilar to the minimap common in open-world RPGs. The image inside of the map showed only the blueprint of the inside of the apartment at the moment, anything else was obscured by darkness so she concluded that it only showed places she has been to as ever since she had woken up she hasn't left her new home.

Dismissing the map for the moment she opened her status once more to properly check it out.

**[Status]**

**Name: Mashu Kyrielight**

**Lvl 1**

**Primary Class: The Gamer**

**Secondary Class: Sealed**

**Hp: 100%**

**Mp:100%**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: F**

**Endurance: F**

**Agility: F**

**Mana: F**

**Luck: F**

**NP: ?**

**Primary Class Skills:**

** Gamer`s Mind: EX**

** Gamer`s Body: EX**

**Secondary Class Skills: (Sealed)**

**Personal Skills: N/A**

**Noble Phantasm: Sealed**

She could ignore the sealed secondary class and Noble Phantasm, for the time being, She could also ignore the percentual nature of her HP and MP, what truly bothers her were her parameters. Servant ranks shouldn't go lower than E rank, it was what was considered the absolute limit if she remembers properly. But here's were F rank. Focusing her mind on her Strength a new notification came up.

**[Strength (F): This is the stat that represents the bodily might in terms of power. This parameter is downranked until the basic combat tutorial is completed.]**

**[Access to new information has updated your status]**

**[Status]**

**Name: Mashu Kyrielight**

**Lvl 1**

**Primary Class: The Gamer**

**Secondary Class: Sealed**

**Hp: 100%**

**Mp:100%**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: F {E}**

**Endurance: F {E}**

**Agility: F {E}**

**Mana: F {E}**

**Luck: F {E}**

**NP: ?**

**Primary Class Skills:**

** Gamer`s Mind: EX**

** Gamer`s Body: EX**

**Secondary Class Skills: Sealed**

**Personal Skills: N/A**

**Noble Phantasm: Sealed**

'_you got to be shiting me?!' _she cursed in her mind. The game nerfed her until she completed a tutorial, that was bullshit. Every tutorial had been triggered by a correspondent action. So by that logic, she needs to get into a fight to get her proper initial parameters back.

She honestly didn't have a problem to have all her stats at E Rank, considering that even that was supposed to be around ten times stronger than a normal human. The fact the games was forcing her into a fight was the most aggravating part.

She hasn't had time to consider what her plans for her new life were but it will apparently include getting into a fight.

'_Okay, Mashu focus remember what Mr Holmes use to said It is a capital mistake to theorize in advance of the facts. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts. I need to get all the information I can before deciding my next step and that means checking all aspects of my new powers as I can.' _ Breathing in and out to centre herself, Mashu once more eyed her status. Focusing her mind on the sealed message besides her secondary class didn't trigger a new notification, neither did focusing on the one beside her secondary class skills or her Noble Phantasm.

With an unnecessary wave of her hand, she dismissed the status and opened her inventory. The floating golden tablet from before looked exactly like the last time she had opened it. Ignoring her equipped items see concentrated on the grids that organised her storage, her mind seemed to instinctively know the name of each of the little images inside the squares.

**[Inventory]**

**[Background Package]**

**[Mysterious Letter]**

**[Crystallized Lore (Mashu Kyrielight)]**

**[Mystic Code: Chaldea]**

**[Kuoh academy uniform]**

**[Kouh apartment key]**

The yen that she had received were not inside of the grid but where displayed on the lower-left corner of her inventory but that wasn't important right now. All the items inside had sparked her curiosity in one way or another.

The uniform and the apartment key carried with them implications that she was not willing to consider at the moment so she ignored them. The package and the letter were likewise connected to her 'current place of residence' so she decided to leave them for later.

She set her eyes on the last two items in her inventory. The little pictures that represented them were the same as the in-game images in FGO.

Mystic Code: Chaldea was the default mystic code the players have when starting FGO. Inside the mobile game, it gives the master three skills to support their Servants in combat. Back in Chaldea, it was different. The mystic code served both as a training tool for the master candidates to learn the necessary magecraft to support their summoned Servant in combat and as a uniform for the masters outside of combat. How it would interact with her powers as the gamer was unknown as of right now. On the other hand, she couldn't remember what Crystalized Lores were outside of the in-game use. In FGO they were the item used to level the servant skills from 9 to 10.

With a thought, the Crystalized Lore materialized in her hands. It was warm to the touch, not scaldingly so but comforting, and it glowed with an inner light that softly painted its surroundings in a light purple hue. Maybe the most interesting fact of the fist-sized gem was its name.

**[Crystallized Lore (Mashu Kyrielight)] **

For what reason would the gem share her name?

Was it connected to her in some way?

She couldn't really tell but before she could keep thinking about it the game decided to answer her. There at the corner of her eyes, her little light was blinking once more.

**[Crystalized Lores are rewards created by the game for the Gamer. The contents of regular Lores can be anything from items to skills but are normally extremely valuable and useful. Named Lores have their possible rewards limited to the things connected to the person there are named after.]**

**[Would you like to Use Crystallized Lore (Mashu Kyrielight)?]**

**[YES/NO]**

Mashu blinked at the notification.

It was basically a rare loot drop.

Sure the game said it differently but that was the gist of it. More importantly.

'Named Lores have their possible rewards limited to the things connected to the person there are named after.'

Whatever was insider there was connected to her in some shape or form. A sense of urgency and longing sized Mashu's heart at that realization and before she could think her shaking hand was softly touching the **[YES] ** in the notification.

A bright light illuminated the room for a second before it disappeared. Mashu, nearly blinded by it, idly noted that the crystallized lore had banished from her hands. Once she could see properly she looked around her and her eyes widened in disbelieve.

The previous message had disappeared and Mashu absentmindedly noted the notification light was once more blinking, but that wasn't important to her right now. Slowly, tears filled her eyes and a feeling of happiness and warmth filled her heart at the sight that lay before her.

"Foouu~"

"Fou-kun?!"

Right in front of her, sitting on the coffee table and looking at Mashu his little violet eyes, was the small squirrel-like form of Fou.

Seemingly recognizing her the little creature jumped towards her. Automatically encircling it in her arms as her tear streamed down her face Mashu embraced her little friend tightly.

"Fou-kun." Mashu said softly as a smile appeared on her face. With a cry of his name, Fou licked her tears drawing a happy giggle from the girl's lips.

"I missed you too, Fou-kun." And Mashu really did. A heaviness she hasn't noticed before was lifted off her shoulders by the presence of her loyal companion. Tenderly running a hand through his fluffy mane she asked him a question.

"But how did you get here I wonder"

Stoping his previous ministrations Fou looked at her while tilting his head to the side. It was obvious that he didn't know but, focusing her sight on the blinking dot at its edge, she knows where to find her answers. Taking comfort in his warm Mashu opened the notification. Whatever she was expecting, it was certainly not this.

**[Your actions have unlocked a new feature]**

**[Your Status has been updated]**

**[Noble Phantasm Unleshed]**

**[****Cath Palug: White Beast Bonded to a Maiden's Heart**** Has been added to your Noble Phantasm****s]**

Mashu was not expecting this at all.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**And our favourite mascot makes his triumphant apperans. I would love to read any advice or suggestion you have and I hope that you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy to write it. I have my rough notes of where I want to go with this fic and how to add Fou-kun in the story was one of both my favourite idea and the one that made me decide to actually start writing it. I have I peculiar set of humour that may make an appearance from time to time but I don't want this to be a crackfic nor an OP self insert kind of fic. I will try to avoid may of the normal clichés that are normally found in these types of fics (not that there is something wrong with them I certainly love them)**_

_**Now onto the comments from the last chapter, many of the questions that you guys raised were actually answered here because of how I am wrighting this fic. I wanted to make short chapters so that I could keep a steady rhythm of updates and even is this may change in the future the next couple of chapters should be around 2 to 3 thousand words(AN not included)**_

_**Now to the specific comment responses**_

_**DungeonMaster: thank you for your support and patience. Most of the points you made where addressed in the chapter but I wanted to leave you a few words. The difference between Canon and Fannon is something that will be addressed through the story but I can promise you that any metajokes I make will not affect the overall story.**_

_**TsukiBleu: Thank you for your question. As you can see Fou did appear**_

_**Thereisaperv: Thank you for your support and I will do my best**_

_**Overpalada: thank you for your comment and your follow, hope I don't make you regret it **_

_**Guest-Questioner: Thank you for your comment. You made a lot of points in your comment and I hope that some of them answered by this chapter I don't want to spoil anything but the majority of the game systems will be explained in the coming chapters**_

_**Sid99: Thank you for your comment and support, being the first Mashu SI in Highschool DxD fic is something that I'm really happy to be and I can promise you that she will not be part of a harem.**_

_**Once again thank you all for reading and I hope you like this chapter too. I can't wait for your comments on it.**_


	3. Her Bonds

_**Hello friends to this little fic of mine, before I let you enjoy the fruit of my labour I like to apologize to you all. After the overwhelmingly positive reaction that the first chapter got I was so excited to get the second one out that I forgot to proofread it at all and while I can't promise no grammatical mistakes will ever be made from here on I will promise you to more carefully check over my work before posting it. that been said I will once again thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this and I hope you enjoy it. now to the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Mashu's hand was idly scratching Fou's head while her attention was focused on the last notification. The little guy was obviously not bothered by the situation if the soft sounds that were being released by him were any indication.

**[****Cath Palug: White Beast Bonded to a Maiden's Heart**** Has been added to your Noble Phantasm****s]**

'_It was one thing after the other, wasn't it?'_ Even the reunion with her dear friend brought more questions to mind. But looking at the small animal in her arms, Mashu knew with a certainty born from her very soul that he was connected to her; that he was a part of her very being; that he was her Nobel Phantasm.

With a thought, she willed the game to show her the description of her new power and noticed that she already know it before she even read the new notification.

**[****Cath Palug: White Beast Bonded to a Maiden's Heart.]**

** [Rank: ?]**

** [Type: Anti-unit Noble Phantasm]**

** [Range: -]**

** [Maximun Number of targets: -]**

**[A Noble Phantasm unique to Mashu Kyrielight, it grants her the ability to summon Cath Palug to serves as her familiar. It's the representation of their bond, born from their journey during the seven singularities of the Grand order. Their adventures and trials; their tears and laughter finally culminating in the events of the temple of time. Cath Palug's choice to expend the majority of the Magical Energy that he's collected across the centuries of his life and use it to transplant his Force of Providence into Mashu's soul, perfectly resurrecting her after her death at the hands of Goetia, has crystalized their bond into this noble phantasm.]**

Mashu's eyes watered slightly at the description, her smile not leaving her face nor her hands stoped their soft ministrations on her loyal friend. For all the unexpectedness of having a Noble Phantasm at her disposal that wasn't **[****Lord Camelot****] **brought to her,Mashu was ecstatic.

True, her new Noble Phantasm was really weak. The description didn't say much of how it worked, apart from the type, the parameters of her Phantasm were no helping in that regard. But as the user Mashu knew the mechanics better than anyone.

Fou-kun was summoned in a state similar to a servant to be used as her familiar. Similar to other Noble Phantasms that summoned other beings to help the user he was weaker than a regular servant. She could see through his eyes if the need arose and even if she couldn't fell the drain of maintaining him in her mana reserves, Fou's physical form was being sustained by it.

He could astralize like servants in a Holy Grail War could, but he had no real Class or Class skills to call his own.

He didn't even have any special powers anymore as his **Sapience** and his **Characteristic as a Beast of Calamity **were lost during her resurrection. Also, because of Fou transferring his **Force of Providence **to her, it makes it so that all his parameters when summoned by Mashu were equal in rank to her own Luck.

And finally, she knew that releasing the true name of her noble phantasm would only summon Fou-kun to her side instantly, regardless of distance or impediments, similar to the use of a command seal.

No explosive beams of light or reality breaking technics for her.

Laying back on the couch ones more. Mashu raised her arms over her head and focused her purple eyes into his violet ones. Fou looked at her questioningly with a tilt of his small head.

Smiling at him, Mashu uttered the words of her Noble Phantasm chant, softly and without the intent need to release its true name, but just to say them out loud.

To hear them for the first time.

To let the world hear the words that resonated deep in her heart.

"Come to my side o' dear friend, for surely our bond has surpassed time and space! **[Cath Palug]**"

Mashu couldn't stop smiling even if she tried.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

A couple of minutes later Fou was moving around the apartment, curiously looking around everywhere he could reach. Sniffing every corner of his new nest as if looking for enemies hiding in the shadows

"Be careful Fou-kun."

"Fooouuu"

With a giggle, Mashu keeps checking the cabinets of the kitchen while her companion extended his little paws all over their new house. Like the fridge before them, she found the cabinets to be empty.

"not ideal, but we will have to buy groceries eventually I suppose." Closing the cabinet Mashu turned around her eyes focusing on the landscape outside the apartment's window.

The full moon shined over the city outside. By the looks of it, her new home was in the middle of the city residential neighbourhood but with no frame of reference, she couldn't really say much more. It looked like a nice place if she ignored the possibility of the supernatural element inhabit it. And she most certainly will try to do so.

Mashu still refused to acknowledge the possibility of it, even if deep down she knows she was in denial, the nature of her new dimension could wait till morning comes, she had had enough surprises for one day and she wasn't so paranoid that she couldn't take the rest of the night off to relax and come to terms with her current situation.

Seeing Fou-kun still playing around Mashu walked closer to the bathroom after closing the window's curtains.

"I'm taking a bath Fou-kun, so please don't make a mess playing unless you want to join me," she told him with a smile that only grow larger at his indignant cry in response to her remark.

"Foooouuu!" the little familiar glared at her from his spot under the bed. He never liked water that much.

Closing the door of the bathroom, she lets her thoughts wander around inside her head as she starts the shower and began to undress. The warm water rained down the showerhead filling the room with steam as she kept going over the motions instinctively.

She was conflicted at the moment with her current situation.

On one hand, the chance of living as the gamer in a new world was a dream come true for her, Mashu couldn't even begin to count all the times she dreamed and wished to be the main character of an anime or a game in her previous life.

To have superpowers and go on adventures in amazing and fantastic new worlds. To experience new cultures and meet interesting people. All of it sounded like it would we the time of her life.

On the other hand, she missed all the people back at Chaldea, she wasn't strange to the feeling of longing and sadness at the loss of others, even with her fragmented memories the girl missed her friends and family from Chaldea terribly but, from what little she could consciously remember, they wouldn't want her to just give up and cry at their separation.

She owned it to them, at the very least, to make the best of her current situation.

She entered into the small shower and let the warm water wash over her as she kept her mind focused on her thoughts. Her hands moved on their own without her conscious output.

And also there was no guarantee that she wouldn't meet them again in any shape or form. after all, against common logic and all odds, little Fou was with her now. Already his presence here was helping her deal with all of this and keep her loneliness away.

Making her smile at his antics will always be Fou-kun speciality it would seem.

'_For all I know, there is a way that the game will have for me to summon some of them here like I did with Fou-kun.'_

She smiled as a silly thought entered her mind.

'_Maybe I will summon Sempai as my servant next time .' _A complicated look appeared on her face at that thought. Her hands stopped themselves as she leaned her back against the wall of the shower.

Fujimaru Ritsuka was a strange and interesting subject from the unique perspective that recent events granted her.

He was the main character in FGO, the last master of humanity that players use as a viewpoint to experience the story.

He didn't have much of a personality if any and the choices he made in the game were inconsequential to the development of the story, the very definition of the illusion of choice inside the railroaded 'visual noble' that was the mobile game. Both his gender and his name could be changed at the drop of the hat to fit the players taste without consequences.

He was nothing more than an empty space that she herself had filled before by the player.

Even with the little memories she had of her time at Chaldea, Mashu could tell that he was nothing like that.

The Fujimaru Ritsuka that she remembered was a simple boy that by a twist of fate had ended up being the last available master candidate of Chaldea. He wasn't the best of mages but he faced every challenge that crossed his path with determination in his eyes and a smile on his face.

And even if her memories were fragmented, the empty spots of them filled with the other sets, there was something that Mashu Kyrielight will never forget.

Those warm blue eyes that looked at her with nothing than kindness and concern as he held her hand in his while all around them the command centre burned. His comforting words that everything would be alright. And his determination to stay by her side until the end.

That was the Ritsuka that she remembered.

That was the boy that held a unique and precious place in her heart.

That was the kind of person Mashu knew her Sempai was.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Walking out of the shower with a towel she found inside around her torso, Mashu used a smaller one to finish drying her shoulder-length hair.

'_good job Mashu, that was the most relaxing bath you ever had' _the girl thought condescendingly to herself. That plan had unexpectedly backfired on her. Now she couldn't wait to get into her bed and bring the first day of her new life to a close.

Not wanting to let her mind fester on her negative feelings at the moment Mashu's wandering eyes came upon her neatly folded clothes that she had left in the laundry basket beforehand.

With a slight flex of her will, the clothes disappeared inside her inventory as she made her way into the apartment proper, her state of undress not even registering in the normally shy girl's mind.

The only other person in the home was Fou-kun and with all the time the little guy expended following her around back at Chaldea he had seen her with even less than a towel more than once.

Locating said animal inside the main room of the apartment, Mashu could fell her smile return to her face at the sight of his current state.

'_There he is, The White Beast of Gaia in all of his terrifying glory'_ her dear friend couldn't look less threatening even if he tried to. Claiming the beige couch as his new bed, Fou was sleeping without a care in the world. Laying on his back, his tiny fluffy paws were kicking upwards at the ceiling softly.

"Truly I now command the Beast of Calamity"

Shaking her head at her joke Mashu opened her inventory and focused on her recently stored clothes. Deciding that a small experiment with her new abilities couldn't hurt her in any way, she concentrated on equipping only her underwear and dress on while at the same time storing the towels and leaving the rest of her usual ensemble inside.

In a flash of light, she stood in the middle of the room dressed once more, her experiment even more successful than she hoped. Not only she could swap her clothes easily and precisely but taking into account the state of them the game apparently cleaned her clothes for her.

"that will hopefully save me some time in the mornings"

Taking the sleeping form of Fou into her arms. Mashu let her bare feet guide her to the bed, idly noticing that the feeling of wood under her soles was different from the metal floors back at Chaldea.

Laying her precious cargo on the side of the pillow, careful not to wake him up, she got inside the bed herself after turning off the lights and opening the curtains to let the moonlight illuminates the room.

"Sweet Dreams, Fou-kun"

As the first day of the rest of her new life came to its end, the young girl let her eyes close and dreamt of her life before it.

"Sweet Dreams, Sempai"

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, as always I'll love to hear your comments and suggestions. With this, the primary setting of the story is nearly done and the pace should theoretically pick up soon the two main objectives of this chapter was to explain Mashu's new NP and expand on the inner workings of her character. I'm also trying to reduce unnecessary use of gamer mechanics, like posting the status to show little changes, as it felt like a cheap way to up the word count.**_

_**As of the moment of me writing this AN the story has 62 favourites and 91 followers. I would like to thank you all before going on the comment response for your support it really is a great source of inspiration so once again thank you.**_

_**For the once that called Fou op I hope that this starts to lower those expectations I don't want to have an op character because I tend to find them worrying outside of crack fics and this is an adventure fic first of all. The OPness of the gamer powers will be difficult to balance but as you will discover in the future chapter I have nerfed the powers quite a bit. I don't want to reveal things too early but please be patient**_

_**Tsukibleu; Kinunatzs The Eternal; Guest-Questioner; A Lost Nuffians; CAD270895; The One True Demon Lord; SoftItalics and finally but certainly not least Clockwork Bun Bun. Thank you for your comments, be it short or long, and the time you took to write them. They are an inspiration for me to keep writing and I hope that you stay around and keep enjoying this fic.**_

_**Once more I cant wait for your comments on this chapter**_


	4. Light

_**Hello and welcome everyone to the next chapter of Her Star-Hunting Journey this chapter is shorter than the others, the reason for this is that I will be leaving for a three day trip out of town and I didn't know if I would be able to update in that time. I will keep writing on the trip but the next update will probably be on Monday. Now without further ado the story **_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

It was always **Water** and **Blood** that marked its existence.

It was created by soft hands born of **Water**.

It was made to kill by rough hands covered in **Blood**.

It was proof of a bond between **Water** and **Blood**.

A blessing of **Water** on a distant shore.

A path of **Blood** to a distant dream.

From **Water**, it came and to **Water** it retuned.

By **Blood** it was wielded and by **Blood** it was forgotten.

But the **Water** remembers the **Blood.**

And the **Blood** searches for the **Water.**

In an unreachable place, it waits.

For years it waits.

For when the day cames that the **Blood** calls, the **Water** will follow.

For when the day cames that the **Water **shines, the **Blood **will rejoice.

It was always **Water** and **Blood** that marked its existence.

And now It now wonders

What kind of hands would wield it next?

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

The candid light of the morning sun illuminated the small bedroom. A duet of soft exhales was the only sound that could be heard inside.

"Fooouuu"

Her eyes closed, a young maiden dreamed of a distant place. A content smile adorned her face.

"Foooouuuu"

The perfect picture of tranquillity.

Of course, Fou-kun didn't care about all that.

Using one of his fluffy paws to pat her cheek, he tried to wake the sleeping girl. Having woken in the young woman's embrace minutes ago, he decided that his friend has had enough sleep already. He was bored and in need of entertainment after all.

Her eyes opened, as once more violet and purple meet.

"Fou!" the little one said resolutely with a nod of his head. His freedom close at last.

Giggling at his antics the girl responded in kind

"Good Morning to you too, Fou-kun,"

It was the start of a brand new day.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Sitting inside a small coffee shop a couple of hours later, Mashu enjoyed a cup of coffee with a peaceful expression on her face.

In the table before her, lay an open manila folder filled with diverse documentation and a copy of that days morning edition newspaper that a kind gentleman had generously gifted her after she asked for it.

Anyone looking at her will see the picture definition of an honour student simply spending a lazy Saturday noon. An elderly couple that sat beside her had even commented on how nice it was to see youngsters these days not glued to the screens of their phones all the time.

After spending her morning walking around the city while collecting a few necessities Mashu could no longer ignore the obvious.

She was in the World of Highschool DxD.

She had known it already but there was a part of her that didn't want to accept it. Thanks to the nature of her previous life memories Mashu remembers the plot of the story with crystal clear clarity.

At least the one light noble volume she read, two anime seasons she watched and the 20 odd Fanfictions she read that is.

Don't get her wrong, she had enjoyed DxD but it was not her favourite anime by a long shot. The fanservice nature of the show was good for a quick laugh and the theme and context were quite good but she always thought it was wasting its potential. Mashu knew the general timeline of the story thanks to the common points in the fanfics and source material but that wasn't much.

Dragon Ball? She knew the Tale by heart. Bleach? She could describe to you the mechanics of every power. Naruto? She could write you a thesis in the art of punching friendship into people. Ranma? Negima? Even non-animes like Harry Potter and the lord of the rings?

All of them she knew better than DxD.

Lowering the document in her hands, her Kouh Academy registration form ironically, Mashu considered the papers on the table. The **[Background Package] **was exactly what it sounded like. The different documents painted the story of her 'life' before coming to Kouh.

Having lost her parents at a young age the young half-British and half-French girl, the irony of which wasn't lost to her, she was taken in by a family friend. The game seemed to have quite the sense of humour for she was now the orphaned daughter of Lance and Gwenyth Kyrielight and the Family friend that raised her afterwards was a young doctor by the name of Romani Archaman.

She smiled fondly at the thought of how they would react at this if they knew.

Saber Lancelot had treated her as his daughter from the moment he was summoned at Chaldeas after the events back at the Camelot singularity. he would most likely smile widely at the document and try to stay composed while showing it to all the other Servants proudly.

Berseker Lancelot had watched over her from the first moment he was summoned after the Orleans singularity. He would probably pat her head tenderly while nodding at her like he used to do. Only to immediately afterwards join Lu Bu and Heracles in the sparing room, the sounds of joyful growls and crushing blows filing the nearby halls soon afterwards.

Dr Roman had been with her from the moment they first met. He had cared for her and taught her many things. Even Now, after the revelations at the temple of time, she still remembers him fondly. He would definitely cry and argue with DaVinci over the genius teasing him about being a crybaby.

She had never met Queen Gwenevere so she didn't know how she would react to the use of her name in the birth certificate.

The rest of the paperwork painted other interesting parallels with her life at Chaldea. She and Romani travelled around the globe, never staying in one place for more than a couple of years, all the countries they have been to corresponding to the physical locations of the seven singularities.

She had been homeschooled by the doctor because of the constant travels only to finally set down in Tokyo last year after the man had fallen ill with cancer.

Apparently a couple of months ago the good doctor had passed away and she chose to move to Kuoh and requested a transfer into the academy.

It was a nice story made of half-truths that wouldn't be difficult to use. Solid enough to survive scrutiny but loose enough that any abnormalities could be attributed to either her world trotting past or her deceased parents.

Sighing out loud and cracking her fingers one by one Mashu eyed the last piece of paper that she hasn't read yet.

The** [Mysterious Letter] **was a simple black envelope with no stamp or sender information of any kind. if she couldn't feel the letter inside Mashu would think that it was an empty envelope all along**. ** According to the game, it was a quest item that will trigger the Quest tutorial.

Should she open it now or later back at home? According to the paperwork, she will be starting school next Monday, having confirmed the date thanks to the newspaper she had requested from one of the patrons at the café.

She still hasn't decided if she would go or not but would the Quest actually let her or it would force her hand? What did the letter say to begin with?

'_Only one way to find out Mashu.' _before she could reach out with her hand and open the letter, however…

"Excuse me"

Raising her eyes to the person that had spoken to her Mashu to in the girl's appearance.

There stood a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Hovering over her head, and visible to her eyes only, a set of words appeared underlined by a green bar.

**[Kuoh Academy student] **

Mashu's eyes widen slightly as behind her she could feel the currently astralized and invisible Fou-kun focused his gaze at the newcomer from his spot at the back of her chair.

'_I can't get a break, can I?' _

Standing before her and regardless of what the game said was no other than Sona Sitri.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**Well, a little short to be sure but I didn't want to leave you guys to long without an update, as always love to hear your suggestion and opinions in the comments, also your theories.**_

_**A little bit of foreshadowing and fluff on this chapter but the next things will certainly progress as the first interaction with the Kouh residents finally arrives.**_

_**The fact that you guys keep returning and enjoying this story is still kind of unreal to me but I hope we can keep enjoying it together. **_

_**Before the comment response a little bit of trivia**_

_**I had three ideas for my first fanfic, apart from this one the other two were a crossover of Rwby and Final Fantasy XIV with Jaune replacing the main character of the game up to the shadowbringers expansion before returning to remnant and joining Beacon focusing mainly on the Rwby Plot.**_

_**The other was a crossover of FGO and Young Justice with Mashu reincarnating with her memories and no superpowers in young justice via Cadmus clone and joining the team as a supporting member-only to later join the frontline by reproducing The Orteanus armour with technology. I wanted to fill the shield with gadgets and make it the unholy child of Batmans utility belt and Nicholas D. Wolfwood Cross punisher from Trigun.**_

_**I ended choosing this fic for Fou-kun mostly**_

_**Now for the comments thank you all for the interest and support you expressed in your comments the fact that you took the time to write them its something I'm extremely grateful for. Recently I discovered that you can respond to each comment by pm so I will try to du that for a more personal touch in the coming days but I still want to thank everyone at the end of the AN anyways. **_

_**At the time of this AN the Story stats Are 32 reviews, 126 followers and 88 favourites. Once more thankyou all.**_


	5. Cafes and Alleyways

_**Hello Guys and welcome back to Her Star-hunting journey firs of all am sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter but I was out of town as you know. I will not keep you waiting any longer however see ya at the ending AN. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**[Kuoh Academy student] **_

_Mashu's eyes widen slightly as behind her she could feel the currently astralized and invisible Fou-kun focused his gaze at the newcomer from his spot at the back of her chair._

'_I can't get a break, can I?' _

_Standing before her and regardless of what the game said was no other than Sona Sitri._

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

"Yes, can I help you miss?" she answered with a polite smile.

Mashu was pleased to note that none of the surprise and appreciation she felt at the person that stood before her showed in her tone. Miss Marie and Sir Bedivere many conversations with her about the importance of manners and etiquette when dealing with political unknown elements coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but I came by for a cup of coffee and couldn't help to see that you were holding application forms for my school." The raven-haired girl said to her, the takeaway cup certainly gave some credence to that explanation.

"ah yes I will be joining this Monday and I wanted to go over the paperwork once more. But please take a sit miss, my name is Mashu Kyrielight, its a pleasure to be making your acquaintance." She raised from her seat and greeted the devil with a kind nod and a wave of her hand to indicate the chair in front of her.

The heiress nodded back at her with a polite smile of her own before greeting her back as both of them took their seats.

"Thank you Kyrielight-san, My name is Shitori Souna and the pleasure is all mine" the name tag over her head changed to show the given alias.

Asking Fou-kun to look around and let her now if other supernatural entities were watching her with a mental command Mashu prepared herself for what would certainly be an interesting first conversation with one of Kouh town second owners.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Sona Sitri took a sip of her coffee while eyeing the girl sitting across of her.

Mashu Kyrielight was the newest addition to the Kouh Academy student body. She was a polite young woman and a pleasant conversationalist. According to her transfer request and the background check that the school board had done she was a regular girl with an interesting if uncommon past of world travelling with her recently deceased guardian.

Sona hadn't come out of her way to meet the new student, after all, it was her responsibility as the student council president to give a tour to all new students on their first day, but having found the girl while taking a coffee break at one of her favourites cafes close to the school she decided to get to know her a little bit early

She found herself pleasantly surprised with miss Kyrielight, the polite and proper girl was very attentive and respectful, asking her for some advice and her opinions on the academy life that Sona was more than happy to provide. She commented on some of her previous travels and the many cultural differences that the various countries had with one another.

Also, thanks to her devil sensed the Sitri heirless was able to determine that Mashu had a bigger than regular magic reserve for a regular human, whatever the girl know of this or if it was only untapped potential Sona couldn't tell without casting a detection spell.

Trying to take another sip of her drink and finding it empty Sona realized that she had spent nearly an hour speaking with the violet haired girl.

"well its been a pleasure Kyrielight-san but I need to leave you for now"

"oh no, I'm sorry for taking all your time with my questions Shitori-san. I had a lot of fun talking to you and hope that we can do so again in the future" the girl said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I hope so too Kyrielight-san" nodding to Mashu and each of them offering their goodbyes Sona left the café making her way back to the academy to deal with her paperwork. Mashu Kyrielight was worth keeping her eyes on, she decided.

'_maybe I will offer her to join my peerage in the future.'_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Watching Sona leave the café Mashu channelled her mana through the connection she shared with Fou-kun and used her little familiar senses to observe the retreating devil, as she learned back at the magecraft lessons that she received back at Chaldea.

Closing her eyes, the essence of fresh spring water with an undertone of sulfur blossomed in her nose. She could see the devil walking down the street outside the café and leave the area without looking back. With a mental command for her little friend to return to her side, she cut the sensory connection and opened her eyes once more.

Taking notice of a blinking notification at the edge of her sight, Mashu realized that this was the first time she used her magic in her new life. Considering how much she had dreamed of using magic in her previous life she was honestly surprised with herself.

**[Your actions guided be your previous life knowledge have granted you a new ability]**

**[The Skill Magecraft Have been added to your Personal Skills]**

**[Magecraft (E): the skill that represents the knowledge of a magic system used by Magi from another world. The rank of this skill governs over the effectiveness of the magecraft. Certain spells possess their own rank and will be registered separately.]**

So just using [**Shared Perception] **with Fou had inlocked the magecraft skill but not a specific shared perception one. The fact that she could use the **thaumaturgy **that she was taught during her development back at Chaldea was an unexpected boon. For some reason, she couldn't make use of her magecraft in her **Demi-Servant **form, Da Vinci theorised that it was likely more to do with Galahad spirit origin and the Shielder class than her own shortcomings, so she didn't use it a lot back then. Apart from attending to that tutoring classes with sempai that some of the servants insisted on she didn't use it at all actually.

The fact that she can now use magic filled her heart with excitement at all the new possibilities that laid before her but cooling her enthusiasm she started to pick up all her paperwork and putting it inside the leather bag she had purchased earlier today.

'_seems like a tactical retreat is in order, ones I'm back home I can finally read the letter and get started on properly experimenting with my powers and test the limits of my thaumaturgy.' _Mashu thought to herself as she leaves the little coffee shop after cleaning her table.

Walking down the street, and once more asking Fou to look around for anything interesting, the violet-headed girl took in the scenery around her.

Kuoh town was, at first sight, your round of the mill suburban Japanese town. Modern construction with a big residential district and a lot of little amenities spaced out trough the commercial district. Apart from some standouts, the town was pretty normal. The biggest selling points for anyone living here was the notorious Kuoh Academy for its renown and exclusivity that made it so many families moved in for the chance of at a better education for their children, the fact that it had been recently gone mixed was an added bonus.

Seeing the people walking around her, ranging for highschool students to offies works and couples, it really seemed like the ideal place to raise a family.

'_Fooouuu!' _the fealing if urgency that accompanied her friend's mental cry had Mashu changing her current direction and moving to where she could see her companion on the minimap before she even realized what she was doing.

She could tell by their connection that her little partner was alright but something was happening in a nearby alleyway that required her attention. Dogging around other pedestrians with ease, she once more used [**Shared Perception] ** to see what was going one for her little familiar to call for her.

It was a dark alleyway nestled between two buildings, a couple of trashcans and some leftover boxes from a nearby restaurant was left around the place.

Fou's eyes, from where he stood at the entrance of the alleyway, were focused on two individuals inside.

A rough-looking man with black hair and an unkempt beard around his 20s was holding a brown-haired little girl that couldn't be older than 12 against one of the walls waving a knife in front of her threateningly. Judging by the slashed open shirt that let anyone see the poor girls white bra it was extremely obvious what her would-be rapist intended to do.

Cutting the sensory feed form her little friend Mashu reached the entrance of the alley.

"Please no" cried the girl softly, tears of fear and desperation running down her face.

"Don't worry little slut you are going to enjoy this!" said the man smiling depravedly at the young girl in his grasp.

If Mashu was honest with herself a small part of her was scared.

What should she do? Call the police? Scream for help? Could she help the girl? Was she strong enough?

Even if a part of her was scared, it didn't matter.

Focusing her sight on the sacred little girl's face Mashu knew that she was going to save her. No matter what.

Without slowing down her hurried steps Mashu's left hand snapped to the side of the alley taking the lid of a passing trashcan in her grasp as she picked up speed running down to the preoccupied pair before her.

She felt her magic run through her body increasing her combat capabilities exponentially as she used one of EMIYAs signature spells that the man had insisted Mashu and Ritsuka practice down to perfection.

**[Reinforcement]**

Disregarding the feeling of strength that signified the spell success, Mashu spun around on the ball of her feet and throw her pseudo shield at the rapist with a practised motion like she had done hundred times before.

Her aim true, the trashcan lid smashed into the man's hand disarming him of his weapon and making him let his hostage go.

"What the fuck?!" the man cried out in surprise holding his abused right hand with his left, He looked to his side from where the unexpected interruption had come to see who attacked him but it was already too late.

Haven't stopped her advance after her trowing attack and thanks to the increased speed that her reinforced agility granted her Mashu was already beside the man by the time he turned around to see her.

It took only two strikes.

Taking advantage of the size difference between the two She uppercut the man with her right hand. His head snapping backwards from the unexpectedly strong blow. He was wide open when not a second later, in an impressive display of speed and flexibility, Mashu once more spun around to build up momentum and kicked the assailant's head with her right leg. The magically empowered strike sending the rapist flying into the wall opposite to his would-be victim.

He was unconscious before he touched the floor.

**[Rapist Scum][Unconcious] **

The health bar that underlined the name had shrunk to about a fifth of its initial size, it's colour changing from green to yellow and finally red like in video game.

Looking at the little girl sitting on the ground where she had fallen after the man had let her go Mashu felt her heartbreak a bit for the young child.

She was still crying, the socked look on her eyes showing that she hadn't properly processed what had happened. The filth covered scraps of her clothes let Mashu know that she had made it before the man could violate her in a physical way but the **[Traumatized Victim] **over her head let Mashu know that she not all wound from this event were physical, to begin with.

Unconcerned with the situation around her, the notification light blinked merrily at the edge of her sight. But Mashu ignored it as she kneels in front of the little girl, hiding the knocked out criminal from her view in the process.

"its okay sweetheart that bad man can't hurt you anymore, everything it's gonna be alright" She smiled kindly at the brown-haired young child her hands softly taking hold of her face so she could make the little one focus her eyes on hers.

The girl looked at her, her tear streaming down her face increasing in quantity as the realization that she was out of harms ways finally registered in her brain. The Violet haired girl saw what she intended to do before the girl could and Mashu opened her arms as the child trow herself at the older girl seeking all the comfort she could get. Embracing the little girl softly to her chest and dedicatedly running her right-hand trough her brown locks of hair Mashu whispered kind words in her ears trying to calm the child down.

Acknowledging the fact that she may be here for a while before the child could move she finally decided to focus on the new notifications that she had received during and after the fight.

**[Your actions guided be your previous life knowledge have granted you a new ability]**

**[The Skill Reinforcement had been added to your personal skills]**

**[Reinforcement(E): This spell allows the user to enhance the existence of the target by pouring into it their mana, when used on oneself it temporally increases the rank of their parameters by a low amount. The rank of this skill defines the effectiveness of the enhancement.]**

**[Your victory in your first battle has completed the combat tutorial, the tutorial seal has been realesed]**

**[Status]**

**Name: Mashu Kyrielight**

**Lvl 1**

**Primary Class: The Gamer**

**Secondary Class: Sealed**

**Hp: 100%**

**Mp:92%**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: E**

**Endurance: E**

**Agility: E**

**Mana: E**

**Luck: E**

**NP: ?**

**Primary Class Skills:**

** Gamer`s Mind: EX**

** Gamer`s Body: EX**

**Secondary Class Skills: Sealed**

**Personal Skills: **

** Magecraft: E**

** Reinforcement: E**

**Noble Phantasm: **

**Cath Palug: White Beast Bonded to a Maiden's Heart**

She could feel her body grow in power when the tutorial seal released, even if she couldn't see any physical changes for the time been.

'_I should probably check back home if anything did change. After I make sure that this little one is back at her own home safe and sound.'_

Deciding to call the police and let them deal with the situation she reached for her pocket only to remember that she didn't have a phone at the moment.

'_im pretty sure a was addicted to the damn thing in my previous life, how the fuck did I forgot to get a new phone?!'_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first battle scene extremely short but future one against more powerful opponents should be more exciting. As always I love to hear your feedback on the comments and hope that you enjoy the story and as always thank you for your constant support it really keeps me motivated. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days so look forward to it.**_


	6. Main Quest and Cameos

_**Hello again to all of you my friends, before I let you read the new chapter I would like to apologize for the delay. I got a little sick over the week so it took me a longer than normal to finish this chapter so sorry for the inconvenience I will try to get the next chapter by Wednesday next week if all goes well.**_

_**Now to the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

It took a couple of minutes but finally, the little brown-haired girl calmed down.

"Feeling a little bit better sweetheart?" Mashu asked her kindly, softly running her fingers through the younger girl's hair. The child nodded lightly, her head still pressed against the older girls chest.

Pushing the little girl away slightly and looking her over for any other signs of an injury she hadn't seen before Mashu nodded her head.

"hello there little one what's your name?." she asked her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"A-Ayako" responded the child with a shiver in her voice.

"Well, Ayako-chan my name is Mashu" still smiling kindly and with slow and telegraphed movements, so not to scare little Ayako, Mashu took off her jacket and used to cover the child's modesty before standing up from the ground and taking the younger girl in her arms.

"let's go to a police officer so that we can get you back home safe and sound okay Ayako-chan" the little girl responded by hugging Her tightly, once more hiding her face from the world and nodding.

Not even sparing the knocked out rapist a look, Mashu walked out of the alleyway with her precious cargo only taking the time to ask Fou-kun to look around the place for anything useful before leaving.

She knows that going to the police wasn't the most inconspicuous thing to do while trying to keep a low profile in the devil's territory but it was the safest and quickest way to get Ayako back to her family. Whatever attention and discomfort her actions brought her were acceptable to Mashu if it makes the situation easier for the innocent child.

She left the alleyway with quick and even steps, not even realizing that some individuals had already noticed the incident.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Opening her eyes after cutting the visual connection with her familiar Sona Sitri sat in front of her desk at the student council room in Kuoh academy.

She adjusted her glasses as a pleased smile graced her face. Asking her familiar to keep a lookout had been the right choice.

"Something interesting happened Kaichou?" Her Queen and only companion at the moment Tsubaki Shinra asked her.

"Quiet so Tsubaki, please when you can send a message to Rias that I will be approaching the new transfer student first."

"Yes, Kaichou" with a nod to her king the black-haired queen went back to deal with the paperwork for the next weak meeting of the club presidents after making a note to contact the Gremory heiress.

'_Wort to keep an eye on indeed'_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

A soft giggle resonated inside a big room.

"always the chivalrous one aren't you Mashu-chan" the voice of a woman reverberated around the place. In front of her, in the middle of a table, stood a glowing mirror. On its reflection, the image of Mashu carrying the young girl into a police station could be seen.

"But seriously I thought you could stay out of troubles on your own for a while but not even a week on your new life and you are already getting into fights with bad guys. It just goes to show you that Ritsuka-kun wasn't the only one to rush in without a second thought"

Looking around at her many sleeping companions sitting around the room, the long-haired woman sighed loudly.

"But seriously, would it kill you to get one with the main quest already, I mean I have no problem with you taking your sweet time to enjoy your new life but its only been a day and I'm already getting so bored that I am talking to myself"

Touring her head from the mirror she could see the castle courtyard and the vast empty white void that lay outside the castle walls thanks to one of the windows inside the room.

"I just had to let the game self regulate its rules didn't I?"

From her place, at the table, the woman wonders how long will Mashu take to reach her first milestone.

"Well nothing to do but wait I suppose"

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

Hours later at sundown Mashu leaves the Kuoh Police station accompanied by an officer wearing a black suit, a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes.

"Thank you for your help Kyrielight-san and sorry for holding you inside for so long," the black-haired officer said to Mashu with a nod.

"It's alright Tsukauchi-san you were just doing your job, I'm sorry for any inconvenience than my actions produced but I couldn't let that man harm Ayako-chan." She responded with a nod of her own

"As I have said before you have nothing to apologize for all's well that ends well as they say" the detective smiled at her before, with a look of realization, he started to look for something inside one of his suit pockets.

"Speaking of Mitsuzuri-chan, her parents are sorry that they couldn't properly meet with you and thank you for helping their daughter but they wanted to get her home as fast as possible so they leave this for you to get in contact with them at a later date" finally finding what he was looking for he handed Mashu a Business card.

Taking the card and thanking the detective, she noted it was the contact information for the Mitsuzuri Martial Arts Dojo.

"Are you sure you don't want one of the officers to drive you home Kyrielight-san? It's getting late and even if I have the evidence that you can look after yourself locked up inside the station's cellblock it will be a lot faster that way."

"Do not worry detective my apartment is only a 40 minutes walk from here there is no need to bother you all for my sake."

"Very well. Take care Kyrielight-san"

"You as well Tsukauchi-san"

With a polite vow to each other Tsukauchi Naomasa watched on as the young girl walked down the street away from the station.

'_but really what is this town coming to when you have Highschool girls fighting criminals in dark alleyways? Maybe I should consider that transfer to Hosu City after all.'_

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

"Tadaima"

Opening her apartment door Mashu could feel her shoulders relax at the sight of her empty room. The day had started so normally but an unexpected meeting with Sona and the fight in the alley certainly dashed away that sense of normality. She was honestly half expecting some now problem waiting for her at home.

Fou materialized in the middle of the couch only to lay down with a tired sigh of his own. all the running around she had him do and the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on the little guy.

"Thank you for the hard work Fou-kun, you just rest while I get the groceries in their place and cook us something to eat"

"Foouuu"

Smiling at her friend Mashu stated to organize the many things she brought for the house.

Thinking back on the exiting day she had, Mashu recalled the contents of the **[Mysterious letter] **she finally got around reading back at the police station.

**[May you find happiness with friends old and new in this brand new life]**

The letter was neither signed nor addressed so she didn't know whatever the game created the letter just to let her access the main quest or if someone had actually written it for her. The part about old friends bringing a sense of peace to her heart at the possibilities of it all.

Speaking of the Main Quest, with a flex of her will the girl open her quest log to check the details once more.

**[Main Quest: The beginning of the jouerney]**

**[Objectives]**

**[Reach Level 5]**

**[Rewards]**

**[One Parameter Rank up]**

**[Secondary Class Unsealed]**

**[Crystalized Lore]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

**[?]**

The quest was easy to compleat, theoretically speaking, but considering that apart from previous experiences with RPGs she didn't really know how to level up it could take an extremely long or short amount of time.

Hell after running around all day she could say with certainty that she was the only one with a level in town. In a normal game, the level was meant to be a way for the player to compare their relative power with their enemies. But because other people didn't have one she couldn't use it like that.

After finishing organizing all her purchases Mashu opened the now full fridge and begun to prepare dinner for Fou-kun and herself.

The fact that she didn't have an experience bar to follow her progress from one level to the next makes it all the more difficult for her, not that she needs the bar considering that the fight with that criminal from before only got her a couple of items deposited directly to her inventory. A switchblade, a couple of thousand yen and a gang badge were her 'spoils of war'.

**[Kuoh Mad Rats Gang Badge: a symbol of membership for the gang members of one of the two Main Gangs in Kuoh Town, collect them to exchange at the shop]**

So apparently there was a shop somewhere in town that would let her exchange the badges for god knows what. Not that it was of any use if she didn't know where the thing was, to begin with.

Putting the finishing touches to their dinners, Ceasar Salad with Grilled Chicken for her and A bowl of Cubed Grilled chicken and cherry tomatoes for Fou, Mashu made her way to the coffee table where her small partner was already sitting down, his tail swaying happily in anticipation to his meal.

Smiling softly at her friend the violet haired girl clapped her hands in a small prayer before starting to eat.

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

"Okay Fou-kun," she said looking her familiar in the eyes after both their plates had been cleaned. Fou responded from his spot at her shoulder with a tilt of his head to show that he was listening to her.

"While I was at the station I finally came up with a plan"

"Foouu"

"We will spend tomorrow morning training to see bout the limits of my abilities and if I can get more skills by practising thing that I learned back at Chaldea. Then after lunch, we are going back in town to look for some reagents I need if I want to properly set our home base. According to the paperwork we don't only own the apartment but the entire building and there aren't other tenants so we should not have a problem to use the property in its entirety as a base. I may only know the theory of it but Medea-san made sure that sempai and I could set a basic [**Bounded Field] **if the need ever arise"

"Fou." The little nod he gave her to show that he was paying attention was extremely cute.

"mind you basic by Medea-san's standards should be more than enough for now. And after dinner tomorrow…"

She stopped more for a dramatic effect than for an actual need. The kind smile that she normally showed her little friend changed into something more predatory when Fou again tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Tomorrow we Hunt"

_**01110000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101**_

_**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think in the comments and once more sorry for the delay. I'm taking note of all your suggestions and while the main plotline of the fic it's decided there are many things that your input helps with. Sorry if the AN seems a little rushed but I want to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. Like always I want to thank you for your support and I decided to add a little something to let you speculate on the next chapter, the title.**_

_**See ya guys.**_

_**Next Chapter: RatHunters **_


	7. RatHunters Origins

_**Hello everyone and once more welcome back to this fic of mine. Now before we begin our story for the day I would like to address one of the most common concerns I have seen in your comments.**_

_**The proper explanation of why will be addressed inside the story in the future I normally wouldn't spoil a plot point like this but we will make an exception here.**_

_**Mashu will not join any peerage as a servant not will she become a devil. Mashu humanity is, in my opinion, one of her most important characteristics it wouldn't be Mashu if she didn't treasure her humanity I believe and regardless of what my OOC/SI version has led you to believe one of the focal points of this fanfic is Mashu's humanity.**_

_**No on to the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

o – o – o – o – o – o

'Foouu'

Yawning lightly Cath Palug woke from his sleep. Wondering what had woken him up at this unholy hour, if the soft light of the breaking dawn that came through the window was any indication, he looked around for the source of the disturbance.

Only to be hit in the face by a purple toned flannel piece of cloth.

'Fou!?' he cried with indignation at the unexpected assault, quickly batting away the offending object from his sight.

'Sorry Fou-kun' said his friend while moving around the small room and changing the fabrics she used to sleep for a new set. He decided to forgive the girl for her folly after all the lack of a magnificent coat of fur such as his was an intrinsic weakness of humanity.

Ignoring his friend morning ritual he went back to sleep knowing that his friend will wake him once breakfast was ready for his consumption.

She was a thoughtful friend like that.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Dressed in a Black and violet sports jacket over a purple sports bra, a pair of black boyshorts and white trainers Mashu closed the door of her apartment to start her morning training. The early morning chill as her only companion for the moment. The girl had decided to let Fou-kun rest some more, still feeling a little guilty for hitting him with her pyjama pants while changing so letting him get some extra sleep was her way to apologize

The only thing the little guy liked more than his sleep were the macaroons that Boudica used to make from time to time.

'_maybe I should bake some of them when I have the time, I helped her made them enough times to know the recipe by now_'

Smiling back at all the lazy Saturdays afternoons spent helping around the Chaldean Kitchen Mashu left her apartment building and started her warm-up stretches before her 10-kilometre run.

"_Remember you two" Cú Chulainn in his caster form Had said to Ritsuka and Her the first time he had taken them to the fitness room for training. "A proper stretch and a warm-up run before training are essential" he continued while slowly guiding them through the different exercises._

"_once you are done hit the treadmill, a 1 km run should be good for your first day. We will be adjusting your morning workout as time goes on"_

Finishing her stretches Mashu keep reminiscing of the past as she started her run. That first day had been quite challenging for the both of them for different reasons.

Her enhanced nature as a demi-servant meant that under normal circumstances she wouldn't have any troubles with the moderate work out. Cú-san had quickly corrected that particular problem with a pair of rune-engraved Leather bands he had her wear on her wrists that reduced the passive enhancements of her shielder class, making the work out more challenging for her but all the more rewarding in the long run.

Ritsuka-sempai, on the other hand, was in better shape than her if you didn't take into account the supernatural advantage of her servant status. An active lifestyle before joining Chaldea as a master candidate had seen to it. But what Caster had considered a beginners workout and what the Japanese school system considered a regular workout were two extremely different things.

The end of that first one hour work out had seen both of them laying flat on their backs panting for air while their Trainer complained about the complacency of modern youngsters.

"_Really you two, if this little exercise left you short of breath Shishou's training, would have killed you in the first couple on seconds," he told them ominously with a sarcastic smirk on his face._

Their morning workouts only got harder from thereon.

Whenever a new servant joined Chaldea they would add their own insight to the training routine, from little pieces of advice to full one new exercises it seemed like every day brought on a new challenge for the Dou to complete.

Some servants had ranked up the difficulty of the training so severely that Mashu could still recall the phantom aches to this day.

And, as if it had been a Prophecy, the moment that Scáthach reached Chaldea had been the moment that they learned the true definition of 'no pain, no gain'. The first week of training under the Queen of the Land of Shadows had left them in so much pain and exhaustion that the younger duo had to be dragged to the medical bay each day for treatment. Only for the Ruler of Dun Scaich to force her hellish training on them once more the following day.

The Loud and Lengthy discussions between Scáthach and Miss Nightingale every time Sempai and Her were brought Into the infirmary after a training session was so regular than many members of the staff and the Servants started taking bets on who would tri to kill who first, fortunately they never came to blows she wasn't sure the building would survive that battle.

The Chaldean Heroic Training Regime kept evolving and changing even after the singularities where resolved but it was during the lost belts that it reached its apex.

She didn't care that Cú Alter would say otherwise but Mashu was sure to this day that he had whimpered like a wounded dog the moment that the Unholy Training Dou was born, the day that Chiron was summoned and the wicked look in their eyes when the legendary hero trainers meet marked one of the most memorable and painful days in her short life.

o – o – o – o – o – o

By the time she returned to the apartment the sun was properly illuminated the sleeping town. Mashu had even noted some early raisers around her route that seemed to be taking advantage of the Sunday morning to enjoy some training of their own.

Having already cooked and eaten a light breakfast with her little companion the pair now stood at the backyard of the old-styled complex.

"Okay Fou-kun, now that the morning warm-up it's out of the way we can get serious." The girl said seriously to her fateful friend.

"Fou" the determined nod and the attentive look on his face were more cute than serious but Mashu appreciated his commitment.

"First order of business is security, just because we own the apartment complex and there aren't any other people living here is no excuse to get sloppy. With that in mind, the first thing to do is obvious."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Mashu placed her hand on the nearby wall. Moulding the Mana inside her body she cast her intended spell.

Circuit-like purple lines appeared on her bare arm, visible thanks to the girl having previously taken off her jacket after her morning run, and a soft and invisible wave of magic energy pulsed from her hand travelling all over the building and the land around it to the very edge of the property.

Instantly a perfect blueprint of the apartment complex appeared inside the girl's mind marking the successful competition of her spell.

**[Your actions guided by your previous life knowledge have granted you a new ability]**

**[The Skill Structural Grasp has been added to your Personal Skills]**

**[Structural Grasp (E): This skill allows the user to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. The rank of the skill represents the detail of the blueprint.]**

'_alright the first step it's out of the way without a hitch now for the difficult part'_

Mashu had no doubt that the **Structural Grasp** would work, thanks to all the times she had practised before, but her next spell was different.

She knew the theory perfectly but the number of times she had actually used that particular branch of magecraft she could count with her hands. In addition, none of those had been without one of the Caster class servants close nearby to help if anything went wrong.

Keeping the property's blueprint in the front of her mind and using the leftover energy, infused inside the building from her previous spell as a conduit, Mashu channelled her mana once more.

Slowly but surely her power emanated from the building, invisible to the naked eye, and formed into a bubble encompassing the property. Feeling the mystical boundary take hold she opens her eyes.

Right there under her hand a softly glowing sigil, with the shape of the Chaldea's emblem, could be seen.

**[Your actions guided by your previous life knowledge have granted you a new ability]**

**[The Skill Bounded Field has been added to your Personal Skills]**

**[Bounded Field (E): This skill allows the user to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside of from the outside of an area. The rank of this skill determines the strength of the effects that can be imposed on a single bounded field.****]**

Not letting her success distract her from the task at hand the girl concentrated on her connection to the Anchoring point of her **Bounded Field **and used her magic to give it her desired effect.

Considering that the purpose of the field was to ensure the secrecy of her training for prying eyes she made it so that anyone from the outside of the **Field **Looking inwouldn't notice anything strange going on.

Mashu finally relaxed and removed her hand from the sigil once she felt her suggestion effect take hold. Turning around to look at her companion she smiled widely.

"Ready to start our training Fou-kun?"

"Foooouuu!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

Later that day Mashu was walking around the Kuoh Town Mall collecting some odds and ends for her upcoming Night trip.

Looking around the different shops wearing her usual ensemble, minus her characteristical hoodie, with a couple of different bags from some of the mall's clothing stores, filled up with her previous purchases she looked like your run on the mill teenager enjoying her Sunday afternoon.

That could be true if your run of the mill teen regularly spent the majority of the said afternoon running reconnaissance around town for possible criminal activity while her cute, fluffy and presently invisible sidekick executed a spiral-shaped sweep pattern originating from their home all around town looking for the location of the supernatural entities that inhabited the city.

Everyday girl stuff.

Checking the time on her new flip phone, and it had to have been more than a decade since she owned one of those, the 7:21 pm on the screen let the purple-haired girl know that it was time to begin her action plan.

Walking into the Mall's ladies restroom and thanking God that it somehow it was empty at the time she began step one of her plan.

With a practised thought Mashu store her purchases inside her **Inventory **and immediately afterwards exchanged her outfit for a new one in a small flash of light. Checkin her appearance on the mirror the former demi-servant couldn't help but pat herself on the back.

A black Jacket with a red inner lining laid over a simple black sleeveless shirt. Black formfitting jean shorts secured by a white leather belt. And finally, a pair of black over the knee leather boots to finish the outfit.

It was a nearly perfect reproduction on Artoria's Shinjuku look. And in her humble opinion, Mashu pulled off the outfit quite nicely.

Storing her signature glasses into her **Inventory** she deposited the final, and arguably most important, accessories to complete her disguise onto the countertop before the wall-mounted mirror.

A pair of black-rimmed glasses, a leather choker and a pair of leather wristbands stood before her.

Putting the glasses and the left wristband on she channelled her mana into the items, the soft glow that appeared on them reviling the runic array she had previously inscribed in them back at her room with the use of her **Runecraft**.

**[Runecraft (E): This skill grants the user the ability to combine Runes into arrays of their own creation to create different magical effects. The rank of the skill determinates the effectiveness of the runic array.] **

The process to design the specific combination of runes to get her intended effect had taken her most of her time after she stopped her training for a lunch break but the result speaks for themselves.

Her form flickers inside the mirror as the spells activate and the multi-layered illusion changes her reflection.

Her glasses disappear as the illusion array inscribed inside them change the colouration of her skin, hair and eyes. Thanks to the different array on the wristband her body changes too. She grows shorter, her hair lengthens and her three sizes shift slightly.

Where once stood Mashu Kyrielight a perfect replica of Artoria Pendragon, the Dark-Tainted Tyrant took her place.

Walking out of the bathroom with the grace of prowling jungle cat, a confident and condescending smirk in her face the girl idly noted the new notification that appeared at the edge of her sight.

**[The combination of your actions and the use of your abilities have created a new skill]**

**[The Skill Disguise has been added to your Personal Skills]**

'_Now then, lets put all those tips and lessons on method acting that Mata Hari and Yan Qing gave me to good use'_

o – o – o – o – o – o

For a relatively small Japanese town, Kouh had quiet the surprisingly active nightlife.

Even on a Sunday night, the entertainment district of the little city teemed with activity. The diverse crowd, mostly composed of groups of college students and similarly aged individuals, moved down the streets illuminated by the neon signs of the open businesses and the light of the moon in the clear night sky.

A pair of rough-looking men stood at the edge of an alleyway enjoying a smoke break, their tattooed arms and tacky outfits gave any passerby the impression that the criminal looking duo where trouble. Those passersby would be mostly right.

"Hey Biggs?" the shorter and rounder of the two asked his taller and slimmer counterpart.

"yeah Wedge?" responded the other guy, his eyes still looking at any hot bird that cached his fancy walking by.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Giving his shorter companion an incredulous look Biggs responded

"wasn't your idea to try and pick up girls tonight?"

"Well yes but am referring to why are we out here, it may not pay well but why make enough money with the Mad Rats that we could afford to call an escort service and save us the humiliation of standing around an alleyway entrance like a pair of idiots"

"Come on Wedge where is the fun in that? You only need a little confidence in yourself and everything will work out just fine, chicks like a confident man."

"Biggs, have you seen us? We are so average looking we don't even have a detailed description"

"Well …"

Biggs stopped mid-sentence as his eyes focused on a woman passing by.

Wedge, confused by his friend silence, tried to ask him what was going on. Only for the taller one of the two to point at something behind the smaller ones back. Turning around Wedge found himself silenced by the vision before his sight.

She walked down the street with supernatural grace. Long Blond hair tied up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon and the most amazing pair of golden eyes they have ever seen, her simple outfit complemented her pale complexion and slender frame perfectly.

They had seen beautiful women before but the sheer commanding confidence with which she walked by put the young-looking woman in a place of her own.

She softly moved her eyes around herself as if looking for something and the second those entrancing golden orbs passed over them the duo felt their breath slip away.

Then, against even their wildest dreams, the stunning woman shifted her course and approached them, her eyes sharpened like a predator approaching their prey.

"Oh my god"

"Wedge what do we do?"

"Oh my god"

"She is looking at us, Wedge!"

"Oh my god"

"She is coming here Wedge, what do we do?!"

"Oh my god"

Before the freaking twosome could decide what to do the woman was standing in front of them.

"You two," she said to them without preamble.

They could feel themselves standing at attention, the overwhelming authority in her even-toned voice snapping the duo out of their panicked state.

"You are members of a gang are you not?" she asked them demandingly with a knowing smirk on her face as if the possibility of her making an incorrect assumption was an impossibility.

"Yes sir!" they answered without a second thought only to look at each other in disbelief at their honest answer.

'_why would you tell her the truth?' _they seemed to ask themselves and each other mentally with a look.

"Good, then I have a use for the two of you." The blond beauty said with a nod before she walked past them and down the alleyway behind them.

'_What?'_

Biggs and Wedge looked on in disbelieve as the petite woman walked a couple of step before addressing them without looking back nor stopping her forward stride.

"What are you two waiting for? A written invitation? Follow me." She commanded them simply and firmly.

Against all common sense, the pair of friend obeyed her command.

"Yes, Sir!" they responded quickly.

"From now on you shall address me as Salter is that clear?" the self-assurance in her voice once more making it impossible for the duo to even contemplate disobeying the young-looking woman.

"Yes Salter-sama"

Deciding to try and take the initiative after following her a couple of steps, Wedge spoke up to introduce themselves to the commanding blond.

"Our names are…" before he could finish the petite Salter ruthlessly cut him off with a look so sharp they nearly checked if they where bleeding anywhere.

"I do not know nor do I care about your names. If you prove yourself to be useful then I may care enough to learn them someday but until that day comes you shall simply be Minions One and Two. is it clear Minions?" she said that peculiar settlement as if it was the most logical thing in the world, a condescendingly superior smile decorating her lovely face.

"yes, Salter-sama" they replied in stereo once again.

As they followed Salter the duo couldn't help but wonder.

Who was this mysterious woman that commanded them without a second thought?

Why were they obeying her without complaint?

How could such confident, charismatic and domineering presence fit inside such a petit woman?

But more importantly…

'_What did we get ourselves into this time?'_

o – o – o – o – o – o

Internally Mashu felt guilty for the treatment she gave the following duo.

Sure they were gang members, criminals even, but she wasn't the kind of girl that took joy in degrading others and ordering them around.

But Artoria was that kind of person and that was one of the reasons that made Mashu acting like this part of The Plan.

The Plan was relatively easy in an of itself.

Regardless of the Ecchi/Harem subplot of the original series the inherently dangerous nature of the DxD universe made her fast growth in power a paramount necessity. At the same time, any overt moves to reach this growth could potentially put a target on her back in the supernatural side of the world.

By not only disguising her self but acting completely different Mashu could work on collecting power and resources under a secondary identity while keeping herself hidden in the middle of the devil's territory.

So while Mashu attended Kouh Academy, interacted with 'the cast' and trained hidden inside her base by the day Artoria will act with impunity to reach her goals.

It was an extremely underhanded plan for the normally chivalrous girl but the contrasting duality of the tyrant king and herself was the cornerstone of step one.

'_Merlin would be proud'_

Step two of The Plan was extremely simple too.

Artoria will systematically hunt down the gangs of the town by night and 'grind them' for a lack of better expression.

This is were her 'Minions' came in.

She was simply going to look for the first goons that she could find and get them out of sight before brutally beating any useful information she could get about the different gangs and their hideouts out of them.

At least that was the plan.

**[your actions in commanding your enemies have granted you a new ability]**

**[The Skill Charisma has been added to your Personal Skills]**

**[Charisma (E): a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. This skill grants the user the ability to increase the ability of their allies and themselves during combat. On rare occasions, it may even subvert the loyalties of weak-minded enemies. The rank of the skill defines the effectiveness of power increase and loyalty growth of one's allies.]**

Fake it till you make it was a common saying for a reason. Or at the very least the game thought it was.

Whatever it was the authenticity of her impersonation of the fallen king of knights or that she had somehow triggered the skill attainment unknowingly Mashu now possessed the **Charisma **skill.

Not only that but for whatever reason she somehow had gained some modicum of loyalty from the delinquent duo following her steps.

Even if the former Shielder didn't think that she had the capabilities and charm of a leader like the many kings, emperors and other commanding figures she had met on her journey the skill would certainly come in handy in the future.

Coming to a stop at the other end of the alleyway and looking at her 'Minions' in the eyes Mashu prepared her self to begin her interrogation and test out how good her supposed charisma truly was.

It was time to get this show on the road.

'_Remember Mashu, the only thing you need is confidence'_

o – o – o – o – o – o

Half an hour later the unlikely trio found itself standing in front of a small warehouse at the edge of the industrial and the entertainment districts of Kuoh Town.

The building served as one of the hideouts retained by the Mad Rats Gang, specifically a 15-man subdivision of the gang under the command of some guy name Tambo that her minions joined two months ago.

Artoria's interrogation of the duo hadn't been as fruitful as she hoped.

The pair of friends didn't know much about the inner workings or structure of the gang. Apart from a couple of jobs as added muscle, they didn't even know much about their business or other practices either. but the presently Blond girl supposed that It didn't really matter as she could get more information out of this Tambo guy after she was done with him.

She turned around to look at her minions in the eyes. The pair of childhood friends didn't know yet her motives for being here and considering the subject matter of her previous questions they most likely thought that Artoria was looking to join the gang.

Even if she was using them for her own ends it would leave a bad taste in Mashu's mouth if she let her two unwilling companions get hurt by her actions.

"Okay you two, this is where we go our separate ways."

"What do you mean Salter-sama?" Wedge asked, a look of confusion on both of her minions' faces.

"You two are going back home. I'm going to enter that building, beat up every single guy inside, steal anything useful I find and extract all the information I can from this Tambo Guy to track down the other gangs of the city so I can repeat the process once more." The sheer self-confidence in her voice when she said that surprised even the fake Artoria but she didn't let that fact show in her expression.

"that's insane!"

"you are gonna get yourself killed!"

The blond girl found herself nearly stunned at their unexpected reaction. Didn't the idiots realize the situation they were in?

"I don't know why you care but it doesn't matter I'm going inside that warehouse regardless of what you said so you better leave this place at once." She put as much seriousness in her words as humanly possible and she could see in their eyes that they realized that this was no joke.

"why?" asked Biggs after a minute of silence. The confusion and uncertainty clear in his voice.

She didn't even hesitate with her answer.

"Because I want power." Her minions' eyes widen at her response. "Because I will take control of the gangs in this town and use them for my own goals."

That was her Plan.

She wasn't killing some mindless monsters conveniently generated by the game for the sole reason of granting her loot and experience points.

She was fighting people, real people made out of flesh and bones, with their own hopes and dreams.

Even with the power of the gamer, Mashu could never disregard the lives of others and kill without reason. She understood that death was a part of any battlefield and she had taken the lives of other sentient beings before but she had no intention of killing others for her own selfish gain.

But simply beating criminals presented more troubles for her to consider.

After all, dead enemies didn't take revenge but living ones did.

So the answer she came with back at her apartment was to just beat up the criminals and disband the gangs by incarcerating the most troublesome members under the disguise of Artoria.

But now a new possibility lay before her.

Before she hadn't even considered the option but with the **Charisma** skill, it could be possible.

To destroy the gangs while forming her own.

The original plan would have granted her the resources and experience she needed it to kick start her power growth so that she could be better prepared to deal with the supernatural factions.

It was never meant to we a long term solution only a head start.

But if she formed her own group she could use it to fill the power vacuum that her original plan would have created, take a stable hold of the Kouh underground and generated a steady source of income for her future plans while also gathering allies in the regular world.

'_I must have spent too much time speaking with Professor Moriarty if I'm truly considering going form possible vigilante to Criminal mastermind'._

Before she realized what she was doing she addressed the confused minions before her.

"I don't intend for you to follow me"

She spoke to the duo with determination in her voice and a resolute stance.

"nor do I intend for you to risk your safety on my empty words"

Maybe it was a self-delusion but as Mashu looked at the two of them in the eyes she felt for a second that her charisma was more than just a Skill on her status.

"Tonight I shall take the first step to the top and a choice rests before you."

She extended her left arm to the side, her hand motioning at the empty street.

"Leave this place and live an honest life for I shall not stop you."

She extended her right arm to the side, her hand pointing at the warehouse.

"Or join your allies and warn them of my plans but know that I shall have no mercy when we next meet"

She stopped for a moment to let the weight of her word sink in before she continued.

"But there exists a third path, another choice in this crossroad"

She instinctively knew that for the duo before her there exited nothing more at that moment than her words.

"This path is not easy, it is a battlefield filled with pain, tears, blood and sorrow. But know that a promise of glory awaits at its end."

"So now ask you."

She extended her right arm in front of her, the open hand facing them as a beautiful smile illuminated her face

"Will you join me?

Will join me as we crush our enemies?

Will you join me as we defied all odds?

Will you join me as we take destiny into our hands?"

She could see as a fire ignited in their eyes.

"If you believe in my words,

if you believe in my dream,

there is but one thing I can give you.

Nor power or riches but My honest vow."

Mashu could feel it in her heart as a burning passion ignited as well.

"If you follow me, I shall guide you.

If you stand by me, I shall protect you.

If you trust in me, I shall not fail you"

The first step was made and a new journey began

"This is my gift to you, nor power or riches,

But a Promise of Victory."

It all begins here

"now I ask you once more. Are you with me?"

Her charismatic voice resonated in their hearts, Her confident eyes looked into their souls as her beautiful smile illuminated the night.

There was only one answer Biggs and Wedge could give.

"Yes, Salter-sama!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

From an empty void beyond time and space, he watched over her.

He smiled at the wonderful adventure that lay in front of her.

He was happy as she enjoyed a second chance at life.

'_Truly, my wish has been granted'_

o – o – o – o – o – o

_**And that marks the end of the longest chapter to date at a whopping 5k+ words with the Ans and the end of the prologue congratulations on making it this far and thank you for your continued support. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter as always I would love to see your comments and feedback. As you may have notice I have changed my beloved binary page break for a more regular division method and the story categories have been swapped from fate grand order to fate stay night. This was at the behest of one of you my dear readers for ease of use. Any other little request will be considered so don't be afraid to ask.**_

_**I will try to update the next chapter by Monday night but for now, I leave you with the title of the next chapter **_

_**See ya guys **_

_**Next Chapter: Midnight Combat/Morning Classes.**_


	8. Midnight Combat

_**Hello, again guys and gals I once more welcome you to Her Star-Hunting Journey as always it is a pleasure to have you read this little fic of mine. Before we begin I like to let you know that I had to cut this chapter short because I end up needing more time than I thought I need it to prepare for my finals. I couldn't finish/proofread the last scene before my self-imposed deadline but I didn't want to ignore the deadline, it keeps me focused. So I ended up moving it to the next chapter instead don't worry it just means that you will get a bigger chapter than intended next time.**_

_**Now without furder delay the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic**_

o – o – o – o – o – o

Inside one of the warehouses of Kouh Town, a dozen or so members of the Kuoh Mad Rats Gang wasted away their Sunday evening.

In the middle of the small building, four grunts sat around a table playing a game of mah-jong.

At the left side of the room, on the couch in front of an old tv set, three members sat watching an old western movie.

In the tiny kitchen area on the opposite side of the room, two wannabe yakuza shared some cheap beer.

At the back of the warehouse, where a couple of boxes rested under a staircase, two of the grunts were organizing some of their ill-gotten goods for their Boss.

Said Boss sat in his office at the top of the stairs sleeping a hangover from overindulging earlier that night at a strip club.

The last present member of the subdivision was making his way to the exit.

"I'm going out to the Konbini, anyone wants something?"

"Grab a bento for me would ya?" Said a mah-jong player

"Could use more beer here?" Said one in the kitchen

The errand boy nodded as he reached the doorway.

"see if you can get a girl, it would really help this sausage party." said jokingly one of the movie-watchers. Making some of his fellow gangsters laugh

Stoping, errand boy looked back to answer the joker.

"I don't think I will find one of those sexy biker chicks you like so much in a konbini Ryu-san"

He opened the door.

There was a sexy blond-haired biker chick standing on the other side of it.

His last conscious thoughts before a brutal forward kick to the stomach from the woman's leather boots sent him flying into the mah-jong table 20 meters behind him weren't the most inspired ones.

'_she even has Ryu-san's favourite hair colour'_

o – o – o – o – o – o

"Good evening maggots," Artoria said out striding inside the warehouse as of she owned the building and the gang members inside should thank her for letting them be in her presence, let alone allow them to use her property.

Looking around the inside of the place while she mentally catalogued the number of enemies, their current mental state, their position and their combat capabilities with a practised ease she continued her advance.

"Before I proceed to systematically and brutally destroy each and every one of you there is one thing that you should know"

Artoria idly noted her minions entering through the door and standing at each side of it as she had ordered them. the hastily made mask over their faces hiding their identities.

"We are the Black knights of Kouh, and you have been granted the honour of being the first set of insects that we shall crush in our journey to the top"

The Dark-Tainted Tyrant opened her arms wide as she smiled kindly to her stunned audience, like a beautiful black-clothed angel offering them their salvation.

"Be grateful, worms. for you shall be part of our legend"

And then…

She moved forward.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Biggs and Wedge looked at the scene before them in amazement.

It was as if a natural disaster had decided to take the cute and petite form of the most charismatic and terrifying woman the duo had ever seen.

Salter-sama's opening shot, right before her honest to god declaration of war, had struck the now-unconscious body of an unfortunate grunt with such strength that it turned her unknowing victim into the unwilling projectile she uses to take one of the regular mah-jong players out of commission.

Right after her confident declaration, and before her 9 remaining opponents could react, the blond beauty dashed forward the remaining mah-jong player that stood around the broken table with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

The grunts finally started moving forward their new Boss but she was already standing over the broken table by then.

A vicious hook dropped the player in front of her like a sack of rice, the other two tried to attack her but Salter easily dogged their unrefined attempts with ease.

In a display of unbelievable skill and flexibility, the woman delivered a brutal back kick with her deceptively slender right leg to the grunt in the right side of the table, the force of the strike taking him down for the count, while she extended her arms and took hold of the last player shoulders.

Jumping upwards by using her new handhold their new Boss turned the previous back kick into a rising knee strike to the jaw of the man in her hands.

He joined his unconscious companions on the floor.

'_Sweet Kami we took the right choice' _the Minions thought in unison as they saw the power of their new leader.

That promise of Victory seemed to be more than just a dream.

o – o – o – o – o – o

'_Five down and six to go'_

Mashu quickly took account of the situation around her, never lowering her guard. An **E Rank Parameter **in **Strenght**,** Endurance **and **Agility** meant than at a baseline she was around 10 times faster, stronger and more resistant than a regular human girl had any right to be. When you added her experience and combat capabilities into the mix it was obvious that the weak grunts had no chance against her. That saying on Lambs and slaughters came to mind.

Even then she didn't lower her guard.

Disregarding an opponent in a battle was the height of idiocy, regardless of their strength, How many times had Sempai and Her defeat a superior opponent because they were assured of their victory?

It was more than once the only reason that they were able to stop the incineration of human order.

So Mashu refused to underestimate her opponents no matter how they were.

From her six remaining opponents, only five were willing to fight.

The two men from the kitchen area were the furthest from her current position, the advancing pair wilding their empty beer bottles as improvised clubs.

The trio closer to the tv set at the opposite side of the room advanced more slowly, fear clear in their eyes.

Her final opponent had lost the will to fight and had opened one of the boxes at the back of the room only to jump inside it and hide. The fake blond could see the box trembling from where she stood.

Enemies accounted for and a battle plan decided, She attacked.

Mashu kicked one of the nearby chairs upwards into the air.

With a quick application of **Reinforcement **to her right leg, the characteristical circuit-like pattern that usually appeared at the use of the spell hidden by the illusion wristband, she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the airborne chair. The improvised projectile shot forward at a high velocity and impacted the ground in front of the advancing trio fragmenting into pieces.

Using the exploding chair as a distraction, Mashu shot forward the beer duo while picking up a new chair on her way through. The grunts obviously seeing the girls plan tried to put their weapons in between the advancing girl and themself in an attempt to stop her.

Half a meter before reaching them the disguised girl bypassed their pitful defence altogether by simply jumping over the unbelieving pair.

Adjusting her grip over the chair in mid-air, the fake blond smashed her weapon of choice sideways into the gang members the very second her feet touched the ground once more. the strength of her blow sending her victims flying into each other and leaving them to join their unconscious comrades on the ground.

Mashu then faced her next set of enemies.

Only to see that the last trio of the grunts was paralysed in front of the tv set, their eyes going from the broken remains of the exploding chair to their defeated companions.

Not letting the surprise she felt at the effects of her little display of combat superiority had on her enemies, the girl put a confident smirk on her face. Setting her left hand at her hip she waved her chair to the mooks as if it did weight anything.

"It would seem that you know realise what kind of fate awaits those who oppose me" she let that sink in before continuing. The trio was literally shaking in fear of what she was going to do to them.

"and under normal circumstances, I would let you run away from this please after you had accepted your defeat,"she told them with a benevolent smile.

A look of hope appeared in the trio's eyes before it was ruthlessly crushed by the Tyrant.

"Regrettably for you, I need to send a message to all the other gangs of what the future hold for them."

Her comforting smile changed into a sultry one, one of them started crying.

"don't worry, I'll be gentle" the only gentle thing was the way she purred those words. The other two joined their companion in tears

o – o – o – o – o – o

Nodding in satisfaction, Mashu turned her back to the pile of unconscious enemies and focus her attention onto her Minions.

"Well then, time to make yourself useful my lovely Minions." The way the twosome snapped to attention was amusing and it made the disguised girl felt a little guilty. She may have been a tad bit more brutal in her display than necessary.

The initial display of force was meant to send a warning to the other gangs that her black knights were not to be trifled with. She didn't need to scare her own men.

"I'm going to go upstairs and have a friendly chat with this Tambo. Meanwhile, I want you to go around the place and organize anything of value here. It's that clear?".

"Crystal clear, Salter-sama" the pair replied with an honest to god hand salute, the fake tyrant awkwardly wondered if she would ever get comfortable with others giving her such displays of obedience.

Leaving her minions to their job Mashu ascended the stairs at the back of the warehouse.

Standing in front of the door, that according to her minions lead to the office of their previous employer, she discreetly took a runic-engraved stone the size of a golf ball out of her **Inventory **and hide it in her right palm while charging it with her mana.

**[Runestone of minor shielding]**

She was particularly proud of her creation. As the name implied when charged and activated her little trinket would deploy a small translucent shield made out of mana. It wasn't particularly big, only the size of a big beach ball, but it should be strong enough to tank a couple of bullets from most commercially available guns.

As an added defence she **reinforced **her clothes and her body, this time focusing on her **endurance **instead of her all-around performance like she usually does. She wasn't going to lower her guard this close to the finish line.

Kicking the door open, Mashu immediately raised her right hand forward to prepare herself for an incoming attack. Her eyes rapidly scanning the unkept room before her.

She shouldn't have bothered.

'_you got to be shitting me!' _the normally proper girl cursed in her mind.

Snoring his hangover away, right there over his desk, was the supposed 'boss'.

An overweight man with a tining hairline of black hair dressed in a cheap three-piece suit. It was definitely the man that her minions had described as the one in charge of this particular subdivision of the Mad Rats of Kuoh.

He had somehow slept through the fight.

'_and here a was getting ready for an ambush.'_

Deciding to get just get this done with the fake blond closed the busted door behind her and walked over her target.

Disregarding all the theatrics she had carefully planned for the encounter, they would be wasted on the sleeping foul, Mashu simply kicked the idiot's chair from under him.

The sound of his overweight body echoed about the dirty office as the recently awakened fool looked around himself widely before her foot came down onto his chest gaining Tambo's attention

"Who the fucAHHHH" whatever the idiot wanted to said stoped after slight application of weight by the blond's foot

"Listen here Fatso I don't care about what you want to said, I had all this great evil monologue prepared for my encounter with the first enemy boss only to found your sorry ass sleeping in your office after I literally beat the everliving shit out of your subordinates"

"What?" grunted the insect under her foot.

"So congratulations you just won your self an upgrade for maggot into guineapig, now then I never used this spell before without supervision and I normally wouldn't try it because of the possibility of irreversible brain damage"

"What?" this grunt was filled with more distress than confusion.

"I was going to go the Artoria route, beat you up while asking you questions and not stopping till I get what I want, you know regular British style interrogation. But oh well we can't always get what we want."

"What?" Tambo could only watch powerlessly as those ominous golden eyes began to shine unnaturally.

"Now little piggy, **Tell me everything I want to know.**"

**[Command]**

Tambo knew no more.

o – o – o – o – o – o

_**and with that, we a**_**re set to start our time in Kuoh academy and our interactions with the main cast of DxD on the next chapter. Don't worry too much about the missing part as it will be in the next chapter. Once more thank you for your support and your feedback I really enjoy going over it and it helps me stay motivated. Now as I tell you I'm preparing for my last final exam of the year at college as of this chapter so after Wednesday I will be out of college for the next 3 months or so. This will not really affect our schedule for December because of the many games I want to finish that I couldn't because of college but I will try to dedicate a little more time to my writing so look forward to that. Our next chapter should be out around Friday night.**

**See ya all**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Kuoh Academy.**


	9. Welcome to Kuoh Academy

_**Hello to you all guys and gals to this little fic of mine, as always thank you for taking the time of the day to read this I really appreciate your support, not much to say really before we begin but I have something important to say at the end AN so please read it after you end the chapter.**_

_**Now with no more delay**_

_**The disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic [this I not a prerecorded message]**_

o – o – o – o - o

The early morning light illuminated the streets of Kuoh as some of the students made their way into the school. With a good hour before classes started the vast majority of the student body were either stile laying in bed or enjoying breakfast with their families.

Only the truly dedicated pupils were at the academy at such an early hour, keen scholars like the student council president that stood vigilant at the academy gates watching the incoming progression.

Sona Sitri, better know to the students of Kuoh Academy by the name of Shitori Souna, absentmindedly took notice of the early morning students looking out for any violations on the school's dress code. Not that she expected any of the early crew to be in violation of said regulations, normally the few problem students that the academy had made their way to the school closer to Homeroom period.

Her thoughts were elsewhere either way.

The new transfer student would be making her appearance today.

Mashu Kyrielight was the new addition to the student body and the latest puzzle that entertained the heiress thoughts recently. After her unexpected meeting at a café the previous weekend and thanks to her familiars keeping an eye on the girls, the young devil found herself with more questions than answers.

The mysterious girl had more magical power than your run of the mill human and she knew how to use it in an uncommon way for the different magicians Sona knew of if her little confrontation at the alleyway was anything to go by.

Regular magicians would use spells from a distance not to use their magic to increase their physical capabilities and beat their opponents using martial arts.

Normally this would have lead Sona to belive that Mashu didn't have formal training in the mystical arts but the impressive barrier around her home showed otherwise. Her familiars were following the girl yesterday during her morning work out intending to keep an eye on her when Mashu created the strange barrier after returning from her run.

The barrier made it so anyone trying to spy on the property would both quickly lose interest in it and be unable to see anything wrong going on the inside of it.

The most bothersome fact, the Sitri heiress found, was that she had never heard of such unorthodox application of a barrier, their normally would either hide the property altogether, making it unable to be accessed by regular means or would make any non-supernatural aware individuals simply leave the surrounding area.

The fact that the characteristics of the barrier kept changing over time, culminating on it been effectively undetectable after 30 minutes of observation solidified her decision of not having her familiars infiltrate the property.

Sona didn't want to reveal her monitoring to early and somehow scare the violet haired transfer so she decided to just have her familiars follow the girl around town.

The plan of following the girl worked well enough, she even added some of her peerage members into the mix for added redundancy and a different opinion, but somehow Kyrielight disappeared during her shopping trip. Tsubaki wasn't sure how the younger girl gave them the slip when she reported the situation.

They couldn't detect sings of teleportation and even if she somehow disguised herself they should have been able to track down her magical signature, but the girl had somehow hide that too, much to Sona's surprise as she wasn't aware that you could hide your magical signature without a high level of Martial arts mastery that took years to obtain or some complex spell that took preparation to cast.

Under any other circumstances having such a mysterious and secretive individual running around her territory unsupervised would have worry the young devil greatly.

But considering that the background check on Mashu's past was done by the combined effort of both Lord Lucifer's and her own Sister's investigation specialists she didn't have a reason to worry. She may not like the overprotectiveness but there was no way that the two satans would let an unknown element close to their beloved younger sisters if they could help it.

Rias may be fooled by the whole 'freedom and responsibility' illusion that being granted a territory, even if jointly managed, outside of the underworld promised. Sona, on the other hand, was quite certain that the sister obsessed satan duo had their own set of spies and watcher planted into the town.

Which brought the question. Had Mashu's abilities scaped the eyes of the investigators? Or the most likely option. The Satans knew of said abilities and had let the girl into the academy in an attempt to covertly add a potential new member to one of their little sisters' peerages.

Sona admitted in the back of her mind that the most likely option was more of Lord Lucifer style than her own sister's. She never said it to Rias but, in spite of sounding jealous, the likelihood in which she found them and quality of the redhead's pieces were highly unlikely.

Not that it mattered really, She knew it sounded like something a childish and spoiled high-class devil would say but she had seen Mashu first so if Rias wanted to try and recruit her, the first-ever proper recruitment attempt for the redhead, she would have to wait until Sona herself tried as per one of their previous agreements.

Any other thoughts she had on the situation would have to wait as a newly familiar voice snapped her back out of them.

"Good morning Shitori-san, I wasn't really expecting to meet a familiar face this early. How have you been?" Said a girl approaching Sona. Right there dressed in the Kuoh Academy Girls Uniform stood the object of the young devil's thoughts as of late.

"Ah, Kyrielight-san Good Morning to you too. I was actually waiting for you." Sona told her fellow bespectacled girl with a professional smile.

"You were waiting for me this early?" the purple-haired girl responded with a confused tilt of her head that Sona privately found adorable.

"Yes it is my responsibility as the student council president to give any new transfer students a little tour of the facilities and you didn't strike me as the kind of person that would arrive late to her first day of school, glad to see I was right." A little widening of her eyes was the only indication that the younger girl was surprised by the revelation of her position but she quickly smiled back at Sona with an understanding nod.

"Very well then, please lead the way Shitori-Kaichou, I will be in your care from now on"

She internally smiled at the polite disposition of the girl before beginning the tour. The black-haired devil was sure that the two of them would get along just fine. To bad for Rias but Sona was quite confident that Mashu was a better fit for her peerage than her friends anyway. Now she just needs to bid her time and get to know her better.

o – o – o – o – o

As she moved one of her Knights across the board Mashu considered her current situation.

It may have been the large amount of Fanfiction she remembered reading before but the purple-haired girl found the fact that she was playing chess with Sona Sitri before homeroom was a little cliché if you asked her.

'_Wonder if I would have to marry her if I win'_ she thought absentmindedly as her opponent considered her next move.

Not that she expected to actually win. Mashu had never been one of the best chessplayers around but she nearly always reached the semi-finals round back at the biweekly chess tournament the more intellectually incline Servants used to enjoy back at Chaldea.

Apart from the tournament matches her only regular opponents were a certain moustache-twirling Archer and both versions of the prince of Wallachia. Mordred and Astolfo used to tease her a lot about her spending time playing against such 'dapper and aged Gentlemen' in the library every so often. The way the pair said the word 'playing' never failed to get on her nerves.

So considering she never won any of the tournaments Mashu was sure that she wasn't going to defeat Sona at a chess match, the reason the match had extended so much, to begin with, was that the disguised devil was simply taking her time.

It never occurred to the humble girl that maybe her ability to go toe to toe at chess with some of the most renown military mastermind of history the likes of Iskandar or Ceasar was quite the accomplishment regardless of the matches regular outcomes.

True an affinity for chess did not directly translate to a mastery of the battlefield but could you truly call yourself a bad strategist when only some of the greatest minds in human history could regularly defeat you at the game?

Regardless of the chess match outcome, Mashu was enjoying her first day of school so far. The tour given by the devil heiress had been quite enjoyable, more because of the conversation than the information given. There where many similarities between the bespectacled girls that would make a good foundation for a friendship later down the line.

Even if she didn't comment on it Mashu was certain that the devil was more than likely considering to offer her a place in her peerage at some point in the future if some of the questions and comments during their time together where anything to go by.

And even if Mashu wouldn't mind being friends with the black-haired girl, joining her as a devil was simply out of the question.

There were many reasons that she could enumerate as to why she didn't want to join any peerage, not only Sona's, all of them more than enough to not even entertain the thought of leaving her humanity behind.

But in the depth of her heart, she knew the true reasons.

She was born a designer baby. An expiration date hanged over her head from the very beginning. A purpose, not her own chosen for her before she was even created.

Before Him, she wasn't truly human.

But that had changed.

The carefully cultivated doll at the start of their journey had changed. She had grown, she had learned, She had cried both tears of pain and tears of joy. She had felt both the pain of defeat and the elation of victory.

And slowly but surely with Him by her side, Mashu had gained a Human heart.

She didn't know if her body now was fully human or not, and quite frankly her nature as a former Demi-Servant, her resurrection at the temple of time and her status as The Gamer didn't really help on figuring that particular thing out.

But whatever true humanity she had, be it of mind; body or soul was a precious treasure to her.

The proof of their journey,

The bond with her friends and family back at Chaldea

She will never give that up

So even if it meant absolute power, immortality or any number of things she will never stop being as human as she could be.

Whatever it was Devilhood, Angelhood or even Godhood. She would never give her humanity up, no matter what.

For that very reason.

And the other one…

Regardless of the benefits, of the time or place…

There was only one Person that Mashu Kyrielight would ever call her Master.

There was only one person deserving of her undying loyalty.

There may be many individuals that she respects.

Many emperors and generals that she would gladly follow.

Even if all the versions of the King of Knights and Their knights of the Round recognised her as one of their own.

Even if she would gladly and proudly call them Her Kings and comrades.

Ritsuka Fujimaru will always be her one and only Master.

o – o – o – o – o

"Checkmate"

With the last move of her rock, Sona brought their match to an end.

"Good match Kaichou" the girl before her congratulated her

"Thank you too Kyrielight-san, I must confess it has been a while since I had the pleasure of playing against such a skilled opponent"

The Sitri heiress wasn't lying either, most of her regular matches nowadays were against Tsubaki or Rias. Her fateful Queen put up with it but she didn't really like the game nor was she particularly good at it.

And even if Rias was by no means bad at chess she was the kind of person to stagnate on the strategic front, after so many years of being friends Sona couldn't remember when was the last time that she had to actually fight for a win against her redhaired rival.

Mashu had been quite the challenge but what pleased the black-haired devil the most was how she played chess.

She didn't favour any particular style of play over another but overall she would describe her style as not defensive but protective. She seemed to dislike sacrificial plays the most but could use them effectively when the need arose, either by choice or in response to an unintended casualty.

Her strategy was both fluid and complex, a smattering of different little angles of attack to hide a main a strategy that could and had been discarded for one of the smaller plans many times in response of Sonas own strategies and moves during their match.

Whatever other musings she had would have to wait as the sound of a bell let the duo know that classes were about to start.

Watching Mashu leave the student council room after a final exchange of pleasantries and a promise for another match Sona smiled softly thinking how each new interaction with the girl only solidified her decision to invite her into her peerage.

'_For now, I will ciertanly settle for our next exciting chess match'_

o – o – o – o – o

_**So finally we reach the academy next chapter we will start to see more out of the main cast of DxD so stay tuned for that.**_

_**One of the things I wanted to point out is that regardless of what Sona Thought I am not trying to bash Rias the points Sona brought up are things that an intelligent person like her would have considered, at least I think they would. I like Rias but there are grievances that I have with her character that I will address in this fic.**_

_**The next chapter should be out around Wednesday night but if all goes well you guys well get something special by Monday.**_

_**It's not really a surprise but I will be making some short one-shots as omakes for this fic in a separate one **_

_**These one-shots will be more comedic than anything else and won't we updated regularly either so don't worry about it delaying this fic.**_

_**The Gamer: Her Chaldean Days. Is the title of this new fic. it is not in any way needed for this story but more of a way for me to have fun while sharing some of the slice of life situations of the version of Chaldea that this Mashu came from.**_

_**To give you an idea of what to expect the title for the first chapter is **_

_**Chess tournament 36, the one she nearly won.**_

_**So if you are looking for some Mashu centred fluff please read it.**_

_**Anyway now I leave you with a little bit of trivia and the name of the next Chapter.**_

_**Trivia: the first crossover fan fic I ever read is The True Monster by lord of the land of fire. I still to this day highly recommend it **_

_**See ya all**_

_**Next Chapter: Pervert Vs Knight**_


	10. Pervert Vs Knight, Round 1

_**Hello, Guys and Gals to this little fic of mine. I hope all of you are having a wonderful day and as always I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story as you can see I'm a little late on the chapter and for that, I apologies. Before we begin I would like to let you know that the first chapter of this fic spin-off " prequel " it's out if you are interested.**_

_**Now without further delay the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic [this I not a prerecorded message]**_

O – O – O – O – O

Opening his homeroom's door with the sound of the final bell following his steps, Hyoudou Issei entered in time for his first class of the day.

Unexpectedly the first thing that greeted him was not Sensei's reprimanding tone but his best friends morning greetings.

"Yo, Ise did you overslept or something?" Asked his fellow pervert and friend Motohama from his place at the back of the classroom. The last member of their 'notorious' trio sat beside his glass wearing counterpart reading the latest edition of Pettanko Connoisseur.

Lowering his magazine to address his approaching friend Matsuda smiled pervertedly.

"You probably spent all night trying to complete the Harem route for Bouncing Ninja Girls 4: the return of the Sentient Dino-Dildos, Right?." said the perverted baldy. A sour look crossed the face of the Perverted trio's Leader at that comment.

"Emphasis on the try, those shitty devs put a fake harem route this time around. Half of the heroines are into BDSM and you know the CG gallery its Ahegao Central. They want me to believe that they wouldn't be okay with being in a harem?" with the amount of indignation in his tone you would think someone killed his dog instead of denying him the 'pleasure' of seeing the Harem CGs of an eroge.

They didn't even register the disgusted looks their classmates gave them, after all, this was just another Monday morning for the students of class 2-B.

A couple of minutes later the sound of their sensei entering the room distracted the students from their usual morning rituals.

"Okay everyone listens up" the brown-haired form of their teacher Ninomiya Hinako addressed her class. "Before we begin today I have something to announce. As you may or may not have heard we have a new transfer student joining our class"

"A new student?"

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?"

"Are they cute?"

Giving her class a moment to speculate Hinako focused on her more problematic trio of students before continuing.

"Be sure to be on your best behaviour everyone and please keep the bulk of your questions for the recess. You can enter now!"

The eyes of the class focused on the opening door as their new classmate enter the classroom. A purple-haired foreigner made her way inside. With a polite nod and a kind smile, the new girl addressed them in a perfect Kanto-accented Japanese.

"Hello everyone my name is Kyrielight Mashu, I was being homeschooled before so this will be my first time joining a high school class. It is a pleasure meeting you."

Before the class could respond to the polite girl's introduction the perverted trio exploded.

"A big tittied foreigner" Scremed Matsuda standing up from his seat.

"The Oppai gods smile upon us" Cried Issei with tears running down his eyes.

"Bust 88cm Waist 55cm Hips 85cm, A nearly Perfect Golden Ratio," The aptly named Three sizes scouter, Motohama said smiling pervertedly.

Time seemed to stop after the trio's loud reaction.

The stunned audience could only watch in silence as the poor girl was frozen by the trio's comments. As sad as it was the first time exposure to the perverts was always the worst. Afterwards, the shock simply faded away over time and the only thing left was a general sense of disgust whenever they showed up.

Would their new classmate simply stand there until someone took pity on the girl and moved her?

Or would she burst into tears and run out of the room from the embarrassment?

Before the audience could properly process the situation Kyrielight reacted.

Her shocked look shifted once more to a polite smile before her hand wiped forward and 'in a move out of an anime, her schoolbag soared through the air at a blinding speed.

The projectile quickly stroke Motohama's forehead before bouncing into the back of Issei' skull then the left side of Matsuda's head to finally make its way to its owner awaiting hand.

In 2 seconds flat the perverts had been grounded, their unconscious forms twitching on the classroom floor thanks to the unexpected attack. Kyrielight-san never losing her smile just continued her introduction as if nothing had happened.

"it may be strange but I'm not to keen on having others be overly polite with me so you can address me with my given may if it makes you feel better. Once more it's a pleasure making your acquaintance"

Directing her new student to her seat Hinako started today's lesson without care nor pity for the downed trio.

_'i swear this place becomes more like Furinkan High with each passing year. and I thought that I left all that craziness behind in Nerima.' _ The brown-haired Sensei commented at the back of her mind as she noticed that the majority of her students where not put out by the violent display, she could even she some of them blushing at the sight of their new classmate.

"_Wait, is Kyriuu-chan holding a sign with a number 8 on it over her head?'_

No one told her that teaching would be this crazy.

O – O – O – O – O

She had dealt with some peculiar characters over her life but the perverted trio of Kuoh was on a class of their own. It wasn't the first time that someone commented on her appearance, many servants had either compliment her or even flirt with her before, but it was the first time she could remember someone being so perverse and invasive in their description.

Mashu really wanted to give a good first impression to her classmates but when one of the idiots screamed her three sizes out loud she snapped. The trio was lucky she hold back this time, but considering their reputation, chances were this wasn't the last time she knocked some sense into their thick skulls.

But if they ever tried to peep on her as they did to the Kendo club in the anime all bets were off.

She always took pride in accepting all the advice that the other Servants at Chaldea gave her even if she didn't particularly use all of it.

If the idiots we're foolish enough to 'sneak a peek' she was going to make Carmilla and Wu Zetian proud by using all the little tips and tricks they insisted a proper young lady needed to know 'when dealing with the common rabble' as they but it.

O – O – O – O – O

Her new classmates were nice if a little noisy, the moment the bell indicating the end of the class rang the majority of them made their way to Mashu's desk and began bombarding her with a bunch of questions.

Where are you from? Why did you move here?

The usual stuff you would expect a bunch of teens ask a new student. She answered most of them as best she could while following her background info but not really lying either.

Favourite colour? Sky blue.

Favourite type of music? Classical

Favourite pastime? Reading

Some of her answers, she absentmindedly noted, were different from what they would have been back at Chaldea

Favourite Food? Caesar's salad.

Favourite movie? Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Favourite song? Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Monty Python didn't exist back in Chaldea, which was a shame, her fellow Knights of the Round reaction's to that movie would have been great to see, Mordred would have loved it for sure.

Neither did Disney movies and if she ever got the chance she would love to bench watch them all with the Child Servants, considering how much they loved the Studio Ghibli movies they were sure to enjoy them.

She had lost count of the number of times the group had dragged Ritsuka and her to the recreation room to rewatch My Neighbour Totoro.

All things considered, it wasn't a bad first impression.

Apparently, they weren't bothered by her adverse reaction to the perverts, they seemed to be quiet happy to have someone in the classroom to physically punish the trio for their daily misbehaviour.

A little too happy even.

Not that she would not punish them for future offences while she was here.

O – O – O – O – O

By the end of her first day at Kuoh Academy Mashu was conflicted with the place.

The campus was beautiful if a little over the top and the students, in general, were nice. she could see herself enjoying her time with some of her classmates in the future. Kiryuu Aika, in particular, reminded her a lot of Osakabehime and all the little comments the hikikomori assassin would make whenever she managed to get her away from her computer

The classes were alright not overly complicated but then again this was a highschool. And the teachers were acceptable but she was a tad bit biased considering the kind of tutors she had before none Highschool teacher could compete with the likes of Charles Babbage, Hans Christian Andersen or Nicola Tesla.

The only problem was those three idiots as far as she had encountered.

The loud comments about which porn star was better, reading adult magazines during recess, descriptions of their favourite scene in the eroges they last played and a bunch of other things that should at the very least got them suspended.

They were the biggest proof so far that she was now living in a world where the rules of common sense were beaten by pure pervertedness.

She didn't care how much of a golden-hearted shonen protagonist Issei was if she had to spend the rest of her high school years listening to him proclaim the greatness that was Oppai she would find the way to restore Fou-kun's power as the beast of Gaia and have him teach the pervert the textbook definition of Primate Murder.

While making her way out of the campus at the end of the day a canopy on screams distracts the girl from her inner thoughts.

"Get Them!"

"Stop right there!"

"Perverts!"

Turning around before the gate Mashu couldn't say that she wasn't expecting the incoming sight.

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were been chased by a bunch of hastily dressed shinai-waving girls, which she assumed were part of the kendo club.

One didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce what was going on.

Pulling her arm with her schoolbag back she could see the recognition in the trio's eyes as they realize what was going to happen. In a perfect recreation of their first confrontation this morning, her improvised projectile struck true and the idiots found themselves once more kissing the ground ten feet away from her.

Letting out a loud sigh, she focused her attention on the angry mob that was now stunned by her unexpected performance.

With a formal bow, that Sir Bediviere had insisted she should practice, and a kind smile, she attempted to calm the unfortunate girls that had to deal with the perverted trio on a daily basis. She wondered if she could teach the trio some manners by pure pavlovian repetition.

She wasn't making any bets on it working.

'_Seems Salter will have a lot of aggression to work through tonight when dealing with the gangs.'_

O – O – O – O – O

_**There you have it folks, a little bit sorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it. Our favourite Kohai has met the future Oppai Dragon and has found him laking. Now that we got the first meeting out of the way the next chapters will move faster until the plot of DxD starts but it won't be for a while. As always I love to read your comments on the chapter and all suggestions and criticisms are welcome.**_

_**Before I give you the title for the next chapter leave you a little bit of trivia, this time important for the lore of our story.**_

_**Trivia: who teaches what back in Chaldea part 1, Regular Subjects**_

_**Japanese: Tamamo no Mae**_

_**Science: Leonardo Da Vinci (all attempts to replace her met with lethal force)**_

_**Mathematics: Charles Babbage (Replaced by James Moriarty)**_

_**Physical Education: Heracles**_

_**Health: Romani Archaman (replaced by Florence Nightingale)**_

_**English: Hans Cristian Andersen (regular substitute Henry Jekyll)**_

_**French: Chevalier d'Eon**_

_**Chinese: Jing Ke**_

_**Spanish: Abicebron (Columbus refused)**_

_**German: Irisviel Von Einzbern**_

_**Geography: Mary Reed (with Anne Bonny as the class assistant)**_

_**History: Thomas Alba Edison (with guest witnesses when related to the class) **_

_**Sociology: Helena Blavatsky (with Altera as the class assistant)**_

_**Politics: Gilgamesh (Caster form)**_

_**Economics: David (forcefully replaced by the Queen of Sheba)**_

_**Civics: Ozymandias ( With Nitocris and Cleopatra as Assistants)**_

_**Computer Science: Charles Babbage (BB Forbidden to teach the class by a Command Seal after her first try)**_

_**Home economics: Emiya Shiro (all attempts to permanently replace him had failed)**_

_**Hope to see ya guys next time.**_

_**Next Chapter: Daily Life of an undercover Gang Boss.**_


	11. Daily Life of an Undercover Gang Boss P1

_**Hello, Again Guys and Gals to this little Fic of mine. First of all, I like to apologies to you all for the unexpected delay in this chapter, I just realised Today 25 of December that I forgot to let you know on the last chapter that I was going to not upload anything during the holidays and we would restart our usual timetable on the 3**__**rd**__** of January. Merry Christmas by the way, so I decided to upload part 1 of our next Chapter now and part 2 on the 3**__**rd**__** as I was planning as an apologetic Christmas gift to you all.**_

_**Now without further delay, the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either fate grand order, Highschool DxD or The Gamer, all of them belong to their original authors and I highly recommend the source material for this fic [this I not a prerecorded message]**_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"So how was your week Sona?"

Taking her eyes off the chessboard between them the raven-haired devil focused her attention on her rival.

Long lustrous crimson hair reached down to her shapely hips, the form-fitting school uniform did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. Smiling happily without a care in the world as they played a game of chess like they did every Friday afternoon, her childhood friend Rias Gremory sat in front of her.

"Quite good actually I haven't had to deal with any angry students this week" The accusing look she gave her redheaded friend could have soured fresh milk.

Letting out a soft chuckle at her friend's sharp comment Rias simply gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry that issei's inclinations usually gives you troubles but once he joins my peerage I'm sure he will cut down on his most outrageous displays of perversion." Checking the state of the game the Gremory heiress moved her knight forward to complete her turn.

"You do realize that the only reason I haven't suspended him or his friends its because you want him to join you, don't you?" not even taking a second to consider her next move Sona moved her bishop, there was no real point in taking time out of their conversation, after all, the Sitri devil had already recognized the strategy Rias was using today.

Sona's victory was only a matter of time at this point.

"And I am grateful for having such a considerate childhood friend. I promise you that I will ask issei to join me as soon as I find the right opportunity." Focusing her eyes on the chessboard Rias didn't notice her friend's exasperated expression at her comment.

"Right."

"Speaking of recruitment, I have heard that your newest prospect it's quite an interesting girl. And the reason that Issei and his friends are behaving lately if rumours are to be believed"

Of course, Sona had heard the rumours going around campus but she was sure that even if their previous agreement meant they wouldn't try to poach each other desired pieces it did not imply that they wouldn't keep tabs on them, they were Devils after all.

"What have you heard?" Sona asked her friend while they played their little match.

"well apparently ever since she got here she had made it her personal mission to punish the trio for any perverted offence, often by physically showing her displeasure at their actions. The interesting fact, however, its that not only she has managed to keep them from their usual mischief but she has somehow convinced the girls that usually punish the perverts that they should dirty their hands with them."

Taking a moment to make her next move in their match Rias continued.

"That combined with her courteous and kind demeanour has endeared her to the student population as a whole, so much so that some of them have started to give her a cute moniker to go with her chivalrous actions"

Taking a moment to move her rock and set up her victory next turn Sona showed the interest that she knew her friend was waiting for before she would continue, Rias always loved her Theatrics like that.

"And what would that moniker be?"

"Kuoh's Princess Knight "

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Mashu had really enjoyed her first week at Kuoh Academy.

Sure the classes were a little dull and boring in her opinion but she couldn't really ask for much out of a HighSchool workload, regardless of how renowned said High school was.

The teachers were what she would expect from a high-end private school, all extremely knowledgeable in their given subjects and very professional in their treatment of their students. They were in no way better than her previous teachers but they obviously give their all in their jobs as educators and the young girl found that a truly admirable trait.

She had grown quite fond of her homeroom teacher, Miss Ninomiya, even if for the life of her she couldn't remember where she heard the woman's name before.

The pretty brunet was extremely kind and considerate with her students and, best of all, happily looked the other way when Mashu engaged in her new favourite pastime.

For one reason or another, the school board wasn't willing to properly deal with the Perverted Trio attitude, she could garner a guess why, so Mashu decided to take matters into her own hands.

Ever since her first day she had made it her mission to stop them from bothering the student body with their over-the-top antics.

They brought a porn magazine into class, She ripped it to shreds.

They talked out loud about the latest porn video they saw, she would berate them for it.

They made offensive and intrusive comments about their classmates, her bag would knock them down on their asses.

And the One Time she found them peeping on the kendo club, she gave them such a betting they missed the next school day.

The School seemed to be fine with letting the students resolve their own issues so She would deal with them.

The fact that she was honestly having fun ensuring that her classmates didn't have to deal with the perverts was just an unexpected bonus.

The voice of one of her minions addressing her snapped the disguised girl out of her thoughts.

"Salter-sama we are done with the organizing," said Biggs while entering the destroyed office she was waiting in.

From her place behind the broken desk of the idiot previously in charge of this particular small-time gang, she could see her taller minion looking around the place his eyes passing over the sobbing form of the previous boss kneeling in a corner with practised ease before setting on herself

"Anything of interest, Minion One?" She asked him with a bored look on her face.

"Nothing at all. As Wedge previously found out this gang dealt with highly addictive and dangerous narcotics. He is already destroying said drugs as per your usual specifications. Apart from that, the money has already been sorted and any other valuables had been separated for you to inspect." He responded professionally.

"Very well once Minion Two is done with his job you two take 50% of the money and go home early we have a fun night tomorrow" his raised eyebrow let the fake blond know that Biggs had picked up on her unusual excitement at tomorrow activities.

"With all due respect Salter-sama, Your definition of Fun is not the most reassuring thing" considering how fearful Her minions have been of her the first night they meet the fact that one of them was already comfortable enough to joke around with her was a good sign in Mashu's book.

Holding out an ornamented envelope, she had gotten from her latest interrogee, for him to inspect Salter smiled widely at him.

"Don't be so dull My dear Minion. We have been 'cordially' invited to a party after all."

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Her Minion asked her with dread in his tone.

Opening the envelope once more she shared with her loyal Minion the contents of the letter inside.

"Ryushin-dono I know that we have had our differences in the past as competing gang leaders of this lovely city of ours, but I address to you this letter in hopes of a temporary truce of sorts.

As you may or may not have heard, a new player has entered the scene as of last week and she has been systematically targeting the smaller gangs of Kuoh in an uncalled show of strength.

This so-called Salter has already dismantled 3 such gangs, alongside a unit of the Mad Rats no less, and I fear that she will soon target our own organizations.

It is because of these fears that I have decided to call a meeting of the Gang leaders of Kuoh Town this coming Saturday Night in the Tokyo Royal Hotel so that we can share what information we have on this intruder to better deal with her.

If you chose to attend please bring only 2 bodyguards at most.

Signed Hachibara Ryonuske of the Kuoh White Serpents"

A sepulchral silence filled the room as with each sentence read Biggs's face went paler and paler, while Artoria's smile went more and more bloodthirsty.

"Meet me at the usual meeting place tomorrow at 7:30 Sharp, We have a party to crash"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_**Once again Guys sorry for the short chapter and I didn't proofread this chapter as much as the others because of the rushed nature of it so sorry if you have to deal with more grammatical horrors than usual.**_

_**Not much to address on this AN to be honest apart from me once more thank you for your continued support, I don't want to sound like a broken record but I really appreciate that you take the time out of your day to read my work**_

_**Now our little pic of trivia:**_

_**in my version of the FGO canon servant join Chaldea the moment the singularity they first appeared on was completed, also unless addressed otherwise Servants with multiple classes manifest multiple times in a case to case bases.**_

_**Example: Artoria Pendragon Versions in Chaldea**_

_**Saber: the original version of Artoria from F/Z and F/SN, She has the memories from all routes but she herself is from the Réalta Nua Fate route**_

_**Salter: The tyrannical version of Artoria from an alternate timeline**_

_**Lily: The younger innocent version of Artoria**_

_**Lartoria: the Lion King version of Artoria from the Camelot singularity**_

_**Larter: the King of Storms from the London singularity**_

_**Arthur: the Male version of Artoria from a different timeline**_

_**MHX: a version of Artoria from the servant universe**_

_**Ecchan: Aversion of Salter from the servant universe**_

_**MHXX: A future version of MHX from the servant universe**_

_**Bonus Mini trivia: After the London Singularity Ritsuka insisted on making a more structured education system for the younger servants because the information given to them by the Fate summoning system wasn't good enough for him.**_

_**Seeya all on the 3**__**rd**__** of January for Part 2 of this chapter**_


End file.
